On that Day, One Year Ago
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: They were strangers until their eyes met. Witness their love story and witness that love can change everything.
1. The Meeting

***On that Day, One year ago***

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello, there!!! I'm Shachiecoh Hime. It's the first time I write an IchiRuki Fic so I still don't know if it will turn out good. I used a flashback story here. Thanks to my English professor last year for teaching me this kind of stuffs. Hehe. I hope you will like this one. It took me three hours to type it but its okay. ^^. Anyway, this is a school fic so you will encounter Bleach characters in an ordinary life (without their Shinigami powers/costumes and their Zanpakutou)… But on the later part of the story, things may change like… (Hmmm… S-E-C-R-E-T… hehehe)…

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

…

…

It was a fine summer day; the date is March 16: the birds chirp some merry songs outside her classroom's window as Rukia Kuchiki, a black-haired with an angelic face, stared lazily at them. It was their Statistics period and she hated it… she hates Statistics and all Math subjects for making her life miserable—for crying out loud. She sighted.

…

"_Time really flies so fast, huh???" _She thought._ "In one week I'll finally be graduated from high school. No matter how I put it, I feel pressure especially I was about to take the entrance exam at Tokyo University but with my friends on my side there's nothing to be scared of, right?" _She told herself. _"…but I wonder if something good will happen before or after graduation day takes place."_

…

She kept on gazing to the two birds atop of a tree branch until another bird flew there and landed in between the two birds.

She felt different with that…

She didn't know why but something inside her told her that something will happen…

On the other side of the room, there sits the handsome but ice-cold Kurosaki Ichigo. He jots down notes and listens to the teacher absent-mindedly.

…

"_When was it???"_ He asked himself. He stole a glance at her. She didn't notice it. _"When did I start putting my eyes on her? I thought it must be some kind of infatuation but… I guess I finally gave up. I promise on the day of graduation… for sure… I'll say it to her for the first time."_

…

…

Soon after that, their Statistics teacher dismissed them without him noticing that's it's already break time. Rukia stood up on her seat to head on her friend's direction to invite them for lunch. He noticed it. "Rukia." He called her.

She looked back. "Ichigo." She asked. "You need something?"

"On-- On the day of graduation day… what are you planning to do?"

"Hmmm… I was planning on studying for my college entrance exams but I guess Byakuya-niisama and the others are planning to have a party after that graduation ceremony so I guess I'll come to celebrate. You want to come with us?"

"Sure." He said. He paused for a while and continued. "But before we go and celebrate our achievements with everyone, I want to tell to you about something. I'll be waiting for you on the rooftop right after the ceremony, you got that?"

"Eh?"

"I'll be waiting there." He said.

She smiled. "Hai!"

He turned his back to her and walks away. "I see. Then… See you later."

…

..

"_His attitude never changes." _Rukia thought as she stares the orange-haired guy walking towards back to his seat. _ "Whatever he asked me I can't afford to refuse. Maybe that's because of the fact that I'm so damn in love with that guy…_

…

_.._

…_I never thought that my feelings for him will come this far…I only met him last year during the beginning of my senior year in high school but for that short period of time… lots of things happened… Some were good and some were bad, but even then I do not regret falling for him. If he hadn't called my attention during the first day of class I may never be in this position. I'm glad he did._

…

…

_My feelings for him…It all began on that very special day which happened one year ago."_

…

…

**Activity I: Scenes from a Memory**

**The Meeting**

…

…

_**Karakura High School (One year ago)**_

Near the main gate of the school, two lovely girls are busy looking on their respective watches. They seem to be waiting for someone. "Argghhh!!!!" Inoue shouted. "Where the hell is Rukia-chan??? You know that I don't like waiting because it makes me hungry."

"Calm down, Orihime." Hinamori replied. "Rukia-chan is not the kind of person who let her friends waiting maybe something happen. Besides, we are here 15 minutes earlier then the expected time."

"Of course, we have to go to school early since it's the first day of class. We have to be serious this time since it's our last year."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, we're finally in our third year. Time flies so fast, right? I wonder if we will able to create another fun and exciting memories this year"

"Yeah. I hope so."

Suddenly,

"Inoue! Hinamori! Sorry to keep you waiting." Rukia said as soon as she approaches her friends.

"You're late!" Inoue said.

"Sorry. I was caught on a heavy traffic while heading here." She answered.

"I see… but at least give us a call. We are so worried about you. I was thinking that you overslept."

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Rukia said.

"Well, I'll accept your apology if you treat me for lunch. Waiting for you made me hungry, right, Hinamori?" She said.

"It's because we came here so early." Momo replied.

"It's okay." Rukia replied. "I'll treat you both."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rukia replied. "By the way, I'm happy that we are on the same class once again. I'm looking forward to be with you guys again."

"Me too." The two girls replied in unison.

"Let's go now. I received a text message on Tatsuki-chan that they are now waiting for us on our new classroom at the South Building. Let's meet them now. I really missed them." Inoue said.

"Sure. Let's go!!!"

…

…

_**(3**__**rd**__** year-Banana Class)**_

"EVERYONE!!!!!" Inoue shouted with lots of energy. "LONG TIME NO SEE."

"My! My!" Tatsuki said as she sighted. "As loud as ever, Orihime."

"Rukia-chan and Hinamori-chan are here also?" Toushiro asked as he comes closer to them.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo asked as she blushed. "You're here too?"

Toushiro nodded. "It seems like no new faces will be here on our class this year."

Some students agreed. (*nod* *nod*)

"It's kinda weird that all of us ended in the same class again, right?" Rukia commented.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked. She looked carefully to her new classmates for this year "You gotta be kidding!!!" She freaked out. "No matter where I turn my head, all I can see were the same faces from last year. Did they really reshuffle every section from last year?"

"Well… let's just say that it's the continuation of our happy memories from last year." Rukia commented

"I wonder about that, Rukia-chan." Ikaku said.

"Huh?" They all asked wondering.

"Look." The bald guy said pointing her finger to the name of their adviser. "See?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Toushiro cried.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.

Everybody looked at the name of their adviser and all stopped.** "Wh---What????" **All of them freeze out. Their faces show expression of fear.

"Does that mean he's going to spend another year with us again?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah."

"This is going to be the third time that he's going to be our adviser." Yumichika said.

"It will be hell once again." Ikaku cried.

"It's alright." Rukia told them. "We managed to survive with him for the last two years so that means we're going to survive his strict rules once again."

"Rukia-chan is right." Momo said. "It will be alright."

"Oh! I wish we have a new classmate." Inoue said. "You know? For the past three years I have been in this school, I haven't got the chance to be in the same class with lots handsome guy. Jesus Christ! Could it be that my ideal high school life ended like this?"

"She got a point there." Rukia agreed. "There's no one guy from our class that seems to be appealing."

The guys cocked their eyebrows. "What does that suppose to mean?"

All of them laughed.

"Oh!" Tatsuki cried in excitement. "Haven't you heard the rumors from the girls in the other section? They said that there were students who had just recently transferred here at Karakura. They also said that those students were actually from Sakura High School."

"Sakura High School??" Rukia asked. "The school that is exclusive for boys only?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki answered. "I saw one of them during the enrollment period and the other one in the cafeteria and I'm pretty sure that those two are really cool!!! I feel like there are knights standing before me."

"Hey!" Inoue said. "Are you talking about that orange-haired guy and his red-haired guy friend?"

"WHAT!!!!" You also see them? Both are handsome, right?" Tatsuki asked.

Inoue nodded.

"Who do you like most?" Tatsuki asked again.

"The orange-haired guy." Inoue said.

"I like him too. I heard his name is Kurosaki and his friend is Abarai. I wish one of them will be here in our class."

"Kurosaki? Abarai?"

"_Kurosaki?"_ Rukia asked. She's looking on the list of the students belong on the Banana Class which was posted on the wall beside the white board.

"What is it, Rukia-chan?" Momo asked.

"What's the first name of the guy you are referring too, Inoue?" Rukia asked. "Is it Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki and Inoue replied in unison.

"You two must start putting your make up now. He's in our class." Rukia replied.

"For real!!!!" The two desperate girls cried in happiness.

"Why is it the two of them are so fired up after hearing that he's in our class? Is he that cool?" Momo asked curiously?"

"I guess he does." Rukia said.

"Eh? You're interested too, Rukia?" Inoue asked.

"Not really."

"What about you, Momo?" Inoue asked.

"Well… honestly," Momo said. She stole a glance at Toushiro. "Shiro-chan is the only guy that exists in my eyes." Momo replied.

"Look Momo's blushing!!!" Inoue teased. She hugged her and said. "Kawaii!!!"

…

…

Suddenly,

"**EVERYONE!!!!!!!!" **Ikaku shouted.** "THE NIGHTMARE-SENSEI IS HERE!!! GO BACK TO YOR SEATS!!!"**

…

…

"See you guys later." Rukia said. She seated near the window, the last seat on the back.

Soon after that, the door of their classroom opened and an old man comes inside creating a heavy atmosphere. No ones breathing. "Good morning." He said as he put a small box on his desk.

"Good Morning, Yamamoto Genryusai-Sensei!!!!" The whole banana class replied.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes all over the room. "I see. It's all the same faces from last year. This is good. At least I will not find it hard to memorize your names. Does that mean you really didn't want to leave me, right?" Yamamoto asked. "I'm so touched."

"Don't get so emotional, Sensei." Rukia said. "This must be fate."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah. I'm so happy to be with you guys once again."

"Let's make this year a wonderful one, sir." Rukia said.

"Kuchiki." Yamamoto called. "Yeah! I will assure that every one of you will go up on stage to get your diploma during the graduation ceremony next year. In order to do that, we have to study seriously and we have to make sure that all of you especially those guys will do their responsibility, you got that???."

"Hai!!!!" Every student replied in unison.

While the class is having fun and motivated to do their best for this year, the sliding door of Rukia's classroom opened. Everybody's attention was put to it especially Rukia who's busy looking at the sky from the window. _"Huh?" _She said to herself as she saw the person standing before the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Can I come in?" the guy said.

"Oh! You're the transferee, right?" Yamamoto asked. "Since it's the first day of class I will forgive you for coming late. Come here inside and look for a place to seat."

"Thanks." The guy replied. He closes the door. There were "Oohhh's.." and "Aahhs.." on Rukia's classmates. She looked at him. She looked at him as he walks.

…

…

"_You may not believe me," Rukia thought. "Even before he told me his name,__ and by just looking at his face, __I felt as if I already knew who he was"_

…

…

She shook her head and looked at her friends. All of them are magically communicating with each others using their eyes.

..

**Ikaku and the others:**_ He's not that cute! He looks like he'll kill a person that gets in his way._

..

**Momo:** _He looks like an ice machine. It seems you're going to be frozen if you talk to him_.

…

**Inoue and Tatsuki:** _He's so cool!!! It would be better if Abarai-kun is here too. What do you think, Rukia?_

…

]

**Rukai:** _I don't know._

…

…

While sending her reply to her friends using her mind via Bluetooth, she started hearing words like "Excuse me". Rukia startled. She looked to whom that voice was coming. It's from him.

"Huh?" Rukia asked. She's a bit surprised.

"Is this seat in front of you free?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Do so."

"Thanks." He soon sits on the chair after saying his gratitude.

"Hey! It's your first time here at Karakura, right?" Rukia told him. "If you have problems let me know, okay?"

He didn't answer.

"_Huh? What a cold guy!"_ Rukia thought. "Anyway, you must be feeling awkward right now because you're not used to talked to a girl like me since you came from an exclusive school for boys but let me know if you don't know anything, okay?"

"Hey!" Ichigo asked her. "Are you really a senior?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"You're so small. You look like a middle-school student."

Rukia can't believe what he said. "Excuse me??? Not because I stand 4'9" it means that you can insult me."

He didn't answer.

Rukia controls her temper and then puts her attention back to Yamamoto who's busy discussing about the electing of class officers.

"As what I've told you a while ago, we are going to elect your president and vice-president using this!!" Yamamoto said as he let his student see a small box. "Inside this small box were the names of all the students here in the Banana Class. I'm going to pick one paper on it and read it aloud. Whoever it is will be your class president and that chosen one will also picked from this box to choose his/her vice president. It's really awesome, right?"

"It's unfair!!!!" Ikaku said. "What if the one picked on that box doesn't have the quality of a leader???"

"Yeah." All students agreed except those two from the back.

"Quiet!!!" Yamamoto shouted.

Silence.

"By looking at your reaction, it tells me that all of you couldn't handle single responsibility. Be mature enough. You will all be graduated from high school soon." He said.

Holding their breath, everyone replied. "Hai!!!"

"Okay! Let's begin!" Yamamoto said, "The lucky one who will be your class president for this year is none other than…"

_Drum roll…. Truuuuug…. Truuuuug!_

_Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug……_

_Then: Trumpet…_

_Tananntantanntanannnn!_

…

…

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Eh?" Rukia surprised. "Me?"

"Good luck, Rukia-chan!" Her friends said.

"It's the second time, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. I guess." She laughed.

"It's now your turn to pick for your vice president." Momo said.

"Yeah. I know." Rukia headed to the front desk and picks from the box. "I wished it was Ikaku-kun."

"You have no luck when it comes to draw lots, Rukia-chan." Ikaku replied.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Rukia handed the paper to Yamamoto and he reads it. "Together with Kuchiki, you'll be responsible for every meetings and activities that require the position of president and vice-president. So the Banana class vice-president is…"

…

_Drum roll…. Truuuuug…. Truuuuug!_

_Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug……_

_Then: Trumpet…_

_Tananntantanntanannnn!_

…

…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Everybody stopped.

"Anno…" Rukia said breaking the silence in the room as she returned back to her seat. "Let's do our best Kurosaki-san."

He didn't answer.

"Come to think of it, you haven't introduced yourself to us, right?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo stood up. He put his right hand behind his head and shyly said. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. 17 years old. Nice meeting you everyone."

"Don't need to be shy with us, boy!" Ikaku said. "We're now your classmates."

(*nod*) (*nod*)

"They are right. You may feel a little awkward with us because you're a transferee here but you will get used to us soon." Yamamoto said.

"I know it." Ichigo replied. He returned back to his seat.

"Let's make our last year a wonderful for everyone, huh." Rukia said to him. "Let's make lots of wonderful memories, Kurosaki-san."

"You're quite confident in talking to me, huh." Ichigo said coldly. "People always said not to talk on strangers."

"Well, this maybe the first time we met each others but even then you're not a stranger to me. After all you are my vice president and you're my… hmm… classmate."

He smiled.

…

_.._

"_It's the first time I've seen him smiling. I wondered if it's true."_

…

…

"You're name was Kuchiki Rukia, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nice meeting you."

By looking at him, Rukia smiled.

…

"_And so… we met."_

…

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**Notes:**

How do you like it, my dear readers? Did you enjoy it? If so, please leave a comment for me. It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Activity 2. You better look forward to that. ^^

See you later!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. The Red Knight & The 4eyed Monster

***On that Day, One year ago***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What happened??? Your faithful Ichiruki fanatic, Shachiecoh Hime, is shocked, dear readers!!!! I mean, chapter one just came out last Monday and here we are with Chapter 2??? Besides I got reviews!!! Thanks you so much. (Smiles)

With just that three days, between chapters, what will I have to talk about in the free talk section?! Oh well, I'm still on the great mood, so I'm sure I can some up with something to go about. So I hope you stick for me with the whole ride. La! La! La! La! Whether you read this chapter here in or saved-it-first before reading I want to say thank you very much. So now, sit back and enjoy chapter 2.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

* * *

…

…

"Whoa!!" Rukia yawned as she stretched her both hands in the air.

"Oh, Rukia-chan?" Inoue asked. "Still asleep?"

She wipes her teary eyes and nodded. "Uhm. I slept around two in the morning."

"Doushite?"

"I've been doing lots of reports lately like reports of absences, reports of tardiness and the preparations for the school festival." Rukia said. She paused for a while and cried. "Ahhhh!!!! I want a break."

"Why don't you ask Kurosaki-kun's help for that?" Inoue suggested. "It's also part of his job as Vice President, right?"

"I already did that." She answered. "Anyways, what is the date today, Inoue?"

"Libra 24. _(September 24)_"

"I see. So we've been here in school for almost three months, huh. Time really flies so fast."

Inoue agreed. "Yeah and there's nothing memorable happening on our last year in high school."

Suddenly, Ichigo comes inside the room and walks towards his seat. He puts his bag on his desk while Inoue greeted him a lovely morning greeting.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!!!" The energetic girl with big breasts said.

"Oh, Inoue." He said as if he didn't notice her. "Ohayou." He was about to take sits on his chair when he noticed Rukia's desk with lots of papers scattered on it. "You're pretty busy in this early morning, Rukia." He told her.

"Who do you think fault is that?" Rukia whispered.

"Huh?" He wondered. "I don't know."

Rukia gets up on her seat and give Ichigo a knock-out punch on his face. It's her ultimate move called **"Pacquiao Punch"** _(Originated from Manny Pacquiao. You know him? The Filipino Boxer who defeated lots of strongest boxers like Eric Morales, Marco Antonio Barrera, Juan Manuel Marquez, Oscar De la Hoya, Ricky Hatton and are still counting.)_

"I don't know your face, Idiot!" She shouted.

"Chotto!!!" Ichigo said after he plopped down on the floor. "What's the matter with you?" He asked again as he touched the part where Rukia punched it. "Besides would a normal girl punch an unarmed guy???"

"Sorry, I'm not normal." Rukia replied. "Anyways, Isn't it your job to tally the absences of our classmates as well as the number of times they got in class late???"

"So?"

"For your information, Mr. Kurosaki, all you have been doing for the three months was hanging-out with Ikaku-kun or from your friends in other section. Don't you find it unfair???" She asked again. "It's me who always do the job. I have a job to do as the president but the job supposed to be for this class's vice president was also put in my hands!!!! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S UNFAIR????"

Ichigo stood up and said. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

Rukia anxiously laughs. "What do you think, Idiot!!!!? Can you see this?" Rukia said pointing her finger below her eye. It has an eye bag. She lowered her voice as if she was crying and continued. "I didn't have good sleep for the past three days and my favorite television show "CHAPPY THE RABBIT"; I missed lots of its episodes and…

… It's all because of YOU!!!!!!" She shouted.

Ichigo covered his ears with his both hands and cried. "Ahh… You're so annoying."

…

The two continue blaming each others. It's like a wife-husband fight. Feeling out of place, Inoue left the two and mingle with Tatsuki and Momo. Meanwhile, a red-haired guy named Renji Abarai is about to head on his classroom when he passes by the Banana Class. At that time, Rukia and Ichigo's voice are so loud and it can be heard by those people outside the room. Curious on what it is, he comes closer to find out.

"Anno…" He said. "What's going on here?" He asked the people standing near the door.

Yumichika who happened to be one of those people looks back and replied. "It's our daily morning greeting delivered by our beloved President and her uncooperative hero."

"Daily morning greeting, you say??" He asked.

Inoue comes in and said. "Yeah. Ever since those two meet each others, they're always like that. It's like their morning fight becomes part of our class routine before the class starts but its fun seeing them like that."

"Is that so?"

Ikaku then looks at the guy. "Hey! You're not from this class, right?" He asked. "And it's the first time I see you here in Karakura High. Who are you?"

"Ah." The guy replied. "I'm from the Apple Class. My name is…" Suddenly, his introduction was cut after taking a glimpse on Rukia. His eyes were focused on her.

…

_(Time stops)_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

_(Flower petals start to dance on the background)_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

"Oi!!!" Toushiro waved his hand before Renji's face, as he saw Renji with a lost in mind expression. "Are you okay?"

"Who is she?" Renji asked.

"Huh?"

"That girl having a fight with Ichigo who is she?"

"It's Rukia-chan!" Momo answered. "She's our class president and the Sakura Committee Chairman. Don't you know her? What a pity." _(Note: Sakura Committee is somehow similar to Student Council)_

"Rukia-chan??"

"Yeah." Ikaku replied. "Don't you feel shame for not knowing who the Sakura Committee president all these months?"

Everybody noticed Renji's sudden change behavior. "Daijoubu?" They asked.

"She's… She's…" Renji said over and over again. "She's cute." He said.

Everybody shocked.

…

…

**Activity II: Scenes from a Memory**

**The Red Knight & the Four-eyed Monster**

…

…

"Kuchiki-san." Aizen called. It's their Science time and that teacher is in-charge for the upcoming school festival. "What's going on with the plans for the School Festival?"

"Well…" Rukia replied. "I'm still working on it. I'm also considering the other ideas of my fellow student council members. Why? Is the Principal asking for it now, Sensei?"

"Iie. It's just that on the Second week of October, your midterms will be release and I'm sure you will be busy with that reviewing for your previous lessons in all subjects."

"Uhm. I'm thinking about this seriously because I want to give everyone a memorable school festival. After all, it's our last."

"That's good. With that resolve, I'll be looking forward to what kind of activities you will do to make it a memorable one."

"Hai!"

"Anyways, I think Yamamoto-Sensei was right to choose you and Kurosaki to be the leader of this class."

"Eh???"

"Yamamoto-sensei's eyes are good. He can tell immediately those persons who has the ability or not. I guess you two have a connection."

Rukia blushed. She's embarrassed about the complement of her teacher. "Stop it, Sensei. Besides, Yamamoto-sensei didn't choose us. We ended up here because of draw lots."

The class laughs except Ichigo.

"Hai! Hai!" Aizen replied. "Let's now continue our discussion about the parts of the bird."

* * *

After several hours of lending their ears to Aizen and to the other teachers, Rukia and her peeps are on table 143 and busy eating their lunch at Karakura High School Cafeteria. "It seems that Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-kun are getting closer to each others lately, right?" Momo said after taking a bite on her cheeseburger.

"What do you mean? Can't you see we're always fighting?" Rukia replied.

"Yup. But that doesn't mean you hate him, right? It's only your way to express yourself with Kurosaki-kun, right?"

"I don't know. It's just that he always gets into my nerves. He always has this 'cool' attitude."

"I find that appealing." Inoue said.

"Well I find it annoying." Rukia answered.

"Kurosaki-kun might be cold sometimes and smiles once in a blue moon but whenever he's talking to you his attitude change. You may not notice it but he became more calm and smiles a lot. Different from what he is when he first came to our room on the first day of class." Inoue added.

"I also heard that the reason why he transfers here in Karakura High is that because he got involve in a fight." Tatsuki said.

"Eh? Really?" They asked.

"It happened when one of his classmates insulted the memory of his mother. He got angry with that and punched him. The school administration found out about this but they didn't punish the guy who insulted Ichigo's mother because he's the son of the superintendent of Sakura High School. When that school year end, he decided to take the entrance exam here at Karakura and the rest is history."

"The memory of his mother…?" Momo asked. "Does that mean that…"

"Yeah." Tatsuki replied. "His mother died due to a car accident when he was 10 years old. He's a cheerful child when his mother was still alive but when she died, Ichigo suddenly change. He always got into fight and forgets how to smile. It's like his world shattered after the death of his mom."

"Neh, Tatsuki." Rukia said. "How do you know about this?"

"I learned that from my friend studying at Sakura High School." Tatsuki answered.

"I see."

"So that's the reason why he always had that attitude." Momo replied.

"But it's different now." Inoue said. "He smiles lately and opens himself with others, right? I think that's kind of improvement."

"Don't you think it's because of you Rukia-chan?" Momo said.

Rukia blew off the juice she's drinking. "How can I?? I mean… I don't know." Rukia answered. "Anyways, I have a meeting with the rest of the student council. I'll see you all later." She stood up on her seat and walks away.

"What a good way to dodge a question." Tatsuki commented.

…

…

…

On the other hand, at the gymnasium, Ichigo is about to meet one of his friend. "Oi!" He called upon seeing him. "Renji!"

The red-haired guy turned around. "Ichigo."

"What do you want for calling me here?" He asked. "Is it that private that we have to talk here?"

"What is your relationship with her?" Renji asked immediately.

"Relationship with her?"

"With that cute little girl you were talking too last morning in your class room."

Ichigo reminisce his memory. _"Cute little girl" (Ichigo's reminiscing memory percentage--- 10%, 38%, 79%, 100%) _"Ah!!" He shouted. "You mean, Rukia?"

Renji's eyes delighted. "Yeah. That's her."

"You think Rukia is cute???"

"It doesn't matter. What's your relationship with her? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Wait a minute. Why are you asking me this?"

"I think I find her."

"Huh?"

"The girl of my destiny."

"The girl of your destiny…?" Ichigo asked.

"You heard it right, Ichigo. We're fated to be together! It's written in the stars that I'm gonna make her happy."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I fell in love with her, Ichigo." Renji said.

"What??"

"You're going to give me your support, right?"

"But…"

"You don't have any relationship with her, right? As far as I can see you two seems to be close to each other so why don't you help me get close to her too."

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Oh my god!!!" Renji said as he saw Rukia passing their way. "There she is. Come on! Introduce me to her."

"Eh? Why me?"

Renji then had no choice but to give him eyes that Ichigo's coldness and hesitation will weaken. It's his ultimate weapon.

…

_**Puppy eyes**_

…_**.**_

_**Watery eyes **_

…

_**Puppy eyes again**_

…

"_Ha! He can't say no to me when I do these puppy eyes. He'll do anything to get me to stop."_ Renji thought.

Ichigo sweat dropped. He doesn't want to see eyes like that in his entire life. "Okay!" He said in a tone of admitting defeat. "I'll do it but would you please quit doing those eyes again."

Renji smiled. It's his victory. He hugged Ichigo from the back and replied. "Arigatou."

"Stop that Renji. People might get the wrong ideas."

"Hai."

Ichigo then called her. "Rukia!!!"

She turned around and sees him. She comes closer to Ichigo and asked. "What is Mr. Cool-Irresponsible Ichigo wants from me?"

"What's with that name?" Ichigo asked.

"It suits you well, right?"

"Where are your friends?"

"They're at the cafeteria. I was with them a while ago but I have some things to do. So what do you want?"

"Oh! About that, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

Renji comes forward and greeted Rukia in a cool manner. He clears his throat and said. "You must be Rukia-chan?"

"_Rukia-chan?" _She thought.

"Ichigo told me lots of things about you."

"Ichigo did?" Rukia wondered. She looks at him and Ichigo fakes a smile. "Like what?"

"That you're a cute and great. Something like that."

"It's impossible." Rukia said. "He must be dreaming when he said that."

Ichigo clenched his fist. _"Damn you, Renji!!"_

"Anyways, I'm Renji Abarai from 3rd year-Apple Class."

"Abarai? Then you must be the other guy from Sakura High School aside from Ichigo."

"Oh! You know me?"

Rukia nodded. "I heard about you from my girl friends."

"Is that so?" Renji asked. He's flattered. _"At least she knows me. _By the way, Nice meeting you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Same here."

Renji's heartbeat stops. _"Kawaii"_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

"Oi! Renji, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Anno… Rukia-chan. Do you want to…"

"I'll be going now." Rukia replied. "I have something to do and it's urgent. I'll see you guys later." Rukia added and walks away.

"…Have a cup of coffee after class."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! She turned you down before you could invite her for a coffee. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Renji turned red. "Urusai!!"

"Anyways, are you really serious about this? You only met Rukia just now."

"When one truly loves someone, one doesn't have to know them well to be sure. One feels it right away." Renji replied.

"Ah... Hearing that gives me chill."

"You'll understand it when love knocks on your door."

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Let's go back. Lunch is almost over."

"I got it."

…

…

On the other hand, after talking to Ichigo and Renji, Rukia immediately heads on the Student Council Headquarters. When she opened the door, a guy with eye glasses sitting on the chair with his feet resting on the table caught her attention. He's the Vice President of Sakura Committee and Rukia's dismay—Ishida Uuryu from the Orange Class. He hates her because Ishida lost to her three times in a row. He's always second to Rukia. Even in academics.

"Where are the others?" Rukia asked.

"I told them to go back to their classroom." He answered.

"But the meeting…"

"Meeting?" He smirked. "Even if we hold discussions about the upcoming school festival nothing will happen, right?"

"Huh?"

"We always meet everyday… but you never came up of something. You always said you want this to be memorable but all you have is those words. In fact, behind your head, you have no idea."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not capable being the President of the Sakura Committee."

"Here we go again. Are you still angry with me after you lost last election?"

Ishida laughs. "I lost??? That maybe true but you only won because your brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, has lots of influence on this school and you won because students think you're cute and nice. But in terms of abilities, you're nothing."

"I don't like being the third degree." Rukia answered. "Are you saying that you don't have faith in me? Are you saying that it's wrong that I ended up in this position?"

Ishida nodded. "Yeah."

Rukia surprised. It's the first time that someone questioned the way she did her job as the president and Chairman of the Committee. "Are the others thinking the same way towards me?"

"Yeah. That's why I want you to give me the opportunity to come up with the activities for the festival. I will come up of an idea that every students here in Karakura from freshmen to seniors will love."

Rukia bowed her head. "I--- I will not allow that."

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Give me a week. No! On Monday, right after the flag ceremony, I make sure that the activities for the 234th school festival here in Karakura is all prepare. If I fail to do that, then I'll let you handle this job."

"Okay. To be fair, I will also make preparations and we'll both present it on the principal. Whoever the principal chooses, my plans or your plans will take place next month."

"I understand. Rukia replied.

Suddenly the school bell rings and it's time for the next class.

_**Rrriingggggg……. Rrriingggggg…….**_

…

Ishida then left her without saying a word. Rukia watches Ishida left the quarters. As she was about to left too, she saw Ichigo standing before her leaning on the wall as his support.

"I—Ichigo?" She called.

"Yoh!"

"What are you doing here? Zaraki-Sensei's class is about to start."

"You told me to pass those reports you were doing last morning to Uruhara-Sensei, right? I just happened to pass this way and I overheard your conversation."

"Is that so?" Rukia asked in low tone. "I guess Ishida-kun is right."

"Don't let his words take you down." Ichigo told her. "You wouldn't be elected as the Sakura Committee President if the students here don't have faith in you. Besides during the elections last June, I wrote your name on the ballot sheet. Don't make me think that I made the wrong choice on writing it."

"So you voted for me, huh."

"Of course." He said. He paused for a while and continued. "We're classmates. It's natural for a student to support his classmate. After all, if she wins it will be the whole class's victory."

Rukia looks at him.

"Cheer up! Everything will be alright."

Rukia smiled at him and replied. "Yeah." The two then walk together and go back to their class.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

What do you think? Renji is a bit (I mean really) out of character here. I changed his character to be exact opposite of Ichigo's cold attitude. It's just that I don't want Rukia to be caught in the middle between two guys who are men of few words. Hehe. And to Ishida fans (laughs) sorry for making him a villain here. (Actually I don't call him a villain) It's just that I can't think of any bleach characters that would fit on that role. Hope you understand. So Ishida fans don't shoot with your _Seele Schneiders_. (Laughs)

Hope you like it. If so, please leave a comment for me. It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Activity 3. You better look forward to that. ^^

Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. Double Fight

***On that Day, One year ago***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ta-dah!!!! This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Whether you like it or not, I'll be the author for the chapter three of the story. Our lovely author, Shachiecoh Hime, is suffering from nasal allergy and was instructed by her mother to stay in bed. Let's all wish for her to get well soon. (^^)

Anyways, to those who didn't know, this story is actually a remake of our Hime's first fanfiction "When God Writes Your Story". She uses the same plot and makes it more interesting. Hope you will love this one. It's more detailed and more exciting than the old one. By the way, thank you for the reviews you gave last chapter. Haha.

Now, I am here fulfilling her wish to update for you guys. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, she need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Ichigo Kurosaki signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Ichigo Kurosaki (substituting Hime-chan).

* * *

…

…

It's a warm Saturday morning at the Kuchiki Manse, and one lovely couple is on their beautiful garden taking breakfast. "It's sure nice to have breakfast here once in a while, Byakuya-sama." His wife said.

The handsome yet cool guy closes the newspaper he is reading and replied; "Yeah." He places the newspaper on the table and takes a sip on his tea. "By the way, Hisana…" He continued. "Where's Rukia?"

"She wake up early and told me that she have some important things to do. After that, she left the Mansion and promised to go home before dinner."

"Did she tell you why?" Byakuya asked.

Hisana shook her head. "But I'm worried about her. Yesterday, she went home as if something's bothering her. I'm worried if something happened on her at school."

"She's seventeen, Hisana. It's natural for a teenager to be trouble by thoughts."

"But…"

"It will be alright." Byakuya replied. "Rukia is the kind of girl who always relies on herself whenever she has problems. Give her sometime and it will be okay."

"But… why didn't she say something? She always wants to be alone. I wish I can spend more time with her but with my work I can't find time to bond with her. I hope there someone that supports Rukia in everything she does. I wish her friends are enough to fill the spaces we can't do for her."

Byakuya thought for a while. "Do you want me to summon "_**him" **_here?" He said. "He's been in Hueco Mundo for so long. Don't you think it's time for those two to be reunited once again?"

"Him?" Hisana asked. "You mean???"

Byakuya nodded. "I'm sure Rukia misses him so much and so he is. Seeing him will surely make Rukia happy. What do you think?"

"I understand." Hisana replied. "I'll phone him later."

…

…

…

Meanwhile at Kurosaki's Residence, Yuzu is heading towards the living room carrying a cup of tea when she meets her father on the way. "Yuzu." Isshin called. "Is your brother already awake?"

The sweet-little girl shook her head. "I tried to wake him up several times but he sleeps like cooking oil."

"Is that so?"

Yuzu nodded." By the way, I'll just bring this to our guest."

"Okay. Entertain her for the meantime. Okay?" Isshin asked Yuzu.

Yuzu agreed.

After that he decided to went upstairs and wake up the sleeping prince. He twists the knob of the door and: **"I-C-H-I-G-O!!!"** He shouted. He jumps up on the bed of Ichigo and immediately lands right on top of him, giving him an ambush attack. **"W-A-K-E-U-P!!!" **He shouted once again.

Surprised on what happened. Ichigo wakes up and looks at his father and he grunts. "What—the…" He cried. "Get off me, Dad!!!" He shouted angrily.

"How long are you going to sleep, Ichigo?" His father asked. He's still sitting on Ichigo's six-pack abs. "The sun is up and shines brightly in the sky."

"It's Saturday and there's no class." Ichigo replied. "One more thing, Get off me!!! Are you trying to kill me???" He said and throws Isshin off of him.

Isshin plopped down on the floor and apologize. "Gomen ne… Anyways, get up there immediately and you have a guest."

Ichigo rises up on the bed and asked. "A guest? I can't remember inviting someone here. Do you who that person is?"

"Why don't you come and see her to find out. Yuzu and Karin are talking with her right now. She's been here around 8 in the morning."

"_She?" _Ichigo thought. "Who could it be?"

"Fix yourself and see her. Do not let your guest keep waiting." Isshin said and left the room.

Ichigo then do what his father told. He fixes himself. He brushes his teeth, he comb his hair and headed immediately on the living room. While heading downstairs, he meets her twin sisters—Karin and Yuzu.

"Oi, Ichi-nii." Karin said to her older brother. "Your girlfriend is nice. Everyone here likes her."

"_Girlfriend?"_

"Uhm. That old man _(their father)_ even introduces her to Mom's picture. So now that you're awake we'll let you two be alone for now." Yuzu said.

The two then go upstairs while on the other hand, Ichigo continue walking to see who that girl was. Upon reaching the living room, his eyes turned huge plates after recognizing who she is. "Ru--- Ru--" He called. "Wh—What are you doing here, Rukia?" He asked surprisingly."

Rukia looks at him and smiled. "Yoh! Ichigo, Ohayou!"

…

…

**Activity III: Scenes from a Memory**

**Double Fight: Rukia vs. Ishida**

**&**

**Ichigo vs. Renji**

…

…

Ichigo sighed. "So it's you who my family mistakenly thought my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh? Really?" Rukia asked. "They thought me being your girlfriend? I can laugh it off."

"Forget it." He said. "Now tell me, what are you doing here in my house and how did you find my place?"

"I Google it. It took me some hours to find your place but thanks to your Facebook account and I found it." Rukia answered. "With the help of internet you can really learn everything." She said followed by a laugh. "Anyway, your house is so big and your family is fun. I like them. Your little sisters are so cute. Are you sure you are their brother?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said. He sits on the other end of the sofa and asked Rukia once again. "Now, why do you come here?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask you."

"About what?"

"Come with me at Krabby Land."

"Eh?"

"Don't _'eh!'_ Idiot!" Rukia replied. "I have two entrance ticket there so don't worry. I have to come up with an idea to beat Ishida on Monday's Challenge."

"I see…" Ichigo said. "But why in Krabby Land?"

Rukia smiled. "…Because it says here." She said. She handed Ichigo a magazine and told him to read her horoscope.

"Huh? Karakura Times?" Ichigo said. He accepted the magazine and reads Rukia's horoscope. After reading, he told Rukia: "Just because it says here that your lucky place is Krabby Land that doesn't mean that you have to get there."

"Are you an idiot? That horoscope is predicted by Zaraki Kenpachi, the greatest fortune teller here in Karakura. According to him my horoscope today is lucky if I hang-out with an orange-haired person in Krabby Land. That's why come with me, Ichigo."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Zaraki Kenpachi??? Who the hell is he? You know, Rukia? This doesn't make sense. You're just reading this magazine too much. Besides, I'm not the only orange-haired person you know. Maybe it's Inoue or the Secretary of the Sakura Committee, what's her name again? Matsumo if I'm not mistaken."

"Forget it!" Rukia told Ichigo. She's angry. "I'll leave now. Sorry for the trouble." She stood up on her seat, get her bag, and walks away.

"Oi, Rukia!!!" Ichigo called.

"See you on Monday." Rukia said without looking back. She twists the knob of the door and leave.

"Geez!" Ichigo sighed. He comes after her and told her. "Fifteen Minutes."

Rukia stops walking. "Huh? What 15 minutes?"

"Give me at least 15 minutes to change my clothes then I'll come with you."

Rukia's eyes enlighten. "Ichigo. Uhm."

Ichigo then soon takes a bath and prepares for his walk with Rukia. On the other hand, Rukia is on the living room waiting for him. After 15 minutes, the two of them heads off to the Krabby land.

…

…

_**(Krabby Land)**_

"So?" Ichigo asked Rukia upon entering the amusement park. "How these funny rides will help you come up with a wise plan against Ishida? You're not planning to established rides like these on the day of the festival, right Rukia?" You're not planning to make our school a carnival. Right?"

"Doushite?" She asked. "Isn't that sounds great? I'm sure everyone will love this. I'm going to make my own version of Krabby Land."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Just as I thought but could you at least come up with a unique activities?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm… How do I say this? A battle between Clubs will be exciting than classes battling in basketball, volleyball or academics, right?"

"I see… Clubs? Class?" Rukia thought for a while when she saw something thrilling behind Ichigo. "Neh, Ichigo what's that?" She asked like a three-year old baby.

Ichigo looks to where Rukia's hand is pointing. "That's a rollercoaster. You don't know that?""

Rukia nodded. "It's my first time seeing one."

"Huh?"

"I want to try that. Ichigo, lets try that."

"It's okay with me but what about your plans for the school festival? Isn't that the reason why we came here on the first place?"

"Let's do that later." Rukia replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Since we're here let's have fun for a while. We might come up of something later."

"See?" Rukia answered. She holds Ichigo's hand and they both run towards the roller coaster.

…

The two then have fun. They try riding lots of rides like roller coaster, anchors away, rio-grande, and rialto. They also entered haunted house and the terror mummy. They even go to the ice castle and try ice skating. Rukia, being raised to a wealthy family, knows how to skates but for Ichigo who always want to act cool, always fall on the cold ice. Rukia laughs at him but feeling pity she then hold both hands of Ichigo and teach him how to skates. Both of them are having fun. In ordinary person's eyes, they might think that Ichigo and Rukia are dating or a couple.

When lunch came, Ichigo brings Rukia in Krusty Krab and they both ordered Krabby Patty which is paid by Ichigo to return the favor of Rukia paying his entrance on the amusement park. Time then quickly pass without them noticing. It's already 5:00 in the afternoon and Rukia seems like forgotten what's her reason of coming there. While they are walking, they passed by a shooting stall in which you can get a free stuff toy when you hit the target and Rukia wants to try it out.

"Damn!" Rukia said. She's pissed. "I lose again for the third time. I really want that top prize."

"Give it to me." Ichigo said. He gets the gun and aims for the top prize. "I'll let you see how good I am in things like this." He said to impress Rukia. Ichigo examines the target and he shoots.

"**Bang!"**

"You hit one, Sir.' The vendor said.

"Tsk!" Ichigo said clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Here's your price, sir." The vendor said. "Omedetou."

Ichigo accepted the stuff toy and replied. "Thanks."

"Argh! I told you to get that Chappy the Rabbit!!" Rukia shouted.

"You startled me and that's the reason why I mistakenly shoot this."

"What? I was just cheering you and you said it's my fault."

"You're so annoying." Ichigo replied. "Here, take this." He said throwing the stuff toy he wins to Rukia.

"What will I do with this?"

"I don't need that. Take it. It's yours."

Rukia stared at the stuff toy. It's a lion-cat stuff toy. "He's not bad."

"Why don't you call him… Hmm… Kon."

"Kon?"

"Yeah."

"What about Kai?"

"Iie." Ichigo said. "Kai sounds cool so I want you to call him Kon."

"Okay." Rukia answered. She then noticed the Ferris wheel not far from them. "Hey, let's ride that."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Come on!" Rukia said.

She then dragged Ichigo and they both fall in line in the Wheel of Fate. They got on the Gondola and they seated next to each others. The sun is about to set at that time and on their place, they can have a full view of the crimson sky.

"Kirei." Rukia said.

"Uhm."

"Anno… Ichigo. I'm sorry." Rukia said in low tone.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked wondering.

"When I'm angry, I always pour it on you. When I fail to do something in class I always blame it on you and lead me in beating you but even then you never get angry with me, not once."

"Ah. I'm used to it. Let's just call that technique of yours _Whip of love_." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled. "I only spend three months with you but with that period of time I can say that you're one of the people I can trust. You give me strength when I can't go on anymore. Thank you."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"Hope we can be like this until graduation."

"Yeah."

"You know? I don't know why but I was really upset because of what Ishida told me yesterday that I don't have the ability to be the Sakura Committee president. I don't know what to do. I want to share this to my sister and to Byakuya-niisama but I'm afraid that I may fail their expectations. Besides, they are both busy with their works , My Sister, Hisana, is an actress and my brother Byakuya, is a businessman and I'm afraid that I might bother them. That's why I came to you, it's not that I don't believe with my friends like Inoue and Momo but with you, I can always say what I want to say. Hope you enjoy hanging out with me, today."

"It's alright." Ichigo replied. "Whenever you have problems you can come to me if you want. Besides, going to a place like this once in a while is not bad. The truth is I enjoyed it. Thanks."

"Really?"

"When was the last time I experienced this real fun?" Ichigo asked himself. Suddenly, his expression change and Rukia noticed it. "I see… it's when before my Mom died."

"Ichigo."

"My mom died because of me." Ichigo said in low voice. His voice is shaking. "I was 10 years old that time and I was crossing the street to get my soccer ball. I didn't notice that there's a speeding car approaching my way. My mother saw it and she saved my life by pushing me away but in return to that, she had to give up her life." He paused for a while and wipes his tears. "On that day, I lost the most important girl in my life."

Rukia put her hands on Ichigo's shoulder and said. "You really love her, right? Your mother."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I loved her."

"Loved? Past tense?" Rukia asked.

Silence.

"Don't ever say the word loved, Ichigo."

"Huh."

"As long as you're alive, the feelings you have for her which you hold dear will never become things of the past."

"Rukia."

"That's what he told me."

"Who?"

Rukia smiled. An image of a guy flashed on her mind. "A precious friend, I think." She replied. At that time their faces are just an inch from each other, they stared on each others eyes.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned forward and he reached her head. He tipped Rukia's chin in romantic gesture and was about to seal his lips unto hers but the three-minute ride in the Ferris wheel expired. "Oh." Rukia replied. She's blushing. "The ride stops. Let's get out of here." She gets Kon and step out of the Gondola.

With his face red and with his heart beats like a drum, Ichigo followed. He saw Rukia stretching her both hands on the air. "This day is so fun!!!!" She said.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, A Middle aged looking man in a tattered black outfit approached Rukia. "Rukia-sama, it's time to go home." He said. It's Rukia's personal driver and body guard.

"Zangetsu-san." Rukia surprised. "How do you know I'm here?"

"I'm your body guard. It's natural for me to detect your presence."

"I see…"

"Master and Milady are both worried abut you. Let's go home."

"Okay." Suddenly Rukia remembered her reason for coming in Krabby Land. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" She shouted.

"Oi, Rukia?" Ichigo asks, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I forgot all about it."

"What?"

"I still don't have idea for the school festival. With this going on, I can't beat Ishida. What am I going to do???" She told herself. "Calm down, Rukia. Calm down." Suddenly, she noticed a small house beside her car. "What's that?"

"Thank god, you've calm down." Ichigo replied. "Oh about that? That's the Aladdin's Maze. You'll enter that and beat the genies inside."

"Kakoi!!!"

"Oi! What's with that look? Don't tell me you want to try that too?"

Rukia shook her head. "School festival doesn't have to be ball games all the time, right? That's what you told me."

"Uh-huh."

Rukia claps her hand and said. "I finally have an idea. Just as you watch Ichigo, I can create a happy activity for the school festival. I'm right; coming here with an orange-haired person is the best. Arigatou."

Ichigo smiled. "Whatever it is I'm sure it will turn out good.

"Uhm."

"Goodluck."

"Well, I have to go now. I really enjoy hanging out with you. Let's do this next time with everyone, okay?"

"Sure."

Rukia hopped in on the car and offered Ichigo a free ride but he refuse telling her that he can manage on his own. As he watched Rukia's car driving away. An image of him about kissing Rukia flashed on his mind.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug**_

He holds his chest and shook his head. _"What the hell---I almost kissed her. Baka!" _He thought.

…

…

…

_Two days later at the Principal Office,_

"So?" The Principal asked. He's wearing a striped-hat and a pair of sandal slippers. "What brings the entire member of the Sakura Committee here?"

"Uruhara-Sensei." Rukia speaks. "We're here to ask for your opinion. Ishida-kun and I come up with two different plans for next month's school festival. We want you to hear it and judge which of the two is best for the school festival."

"Okay." The principal replied. "Let's hear it. Let's start with the Vice-president of the SC."

Ishida comes closer to the principal and stood beside him. He then starts explaining his plans. "Everyone, here's my plan, every classes from freshmen to senior will have their own activity and its up to them whatever they want their class to offer. They can organize a haunted house or a coffee shop or they can build a Takuyaki Stall or Ramen Stall. Also we will have Ball Games and Academic Contest. Every winner on the said contest will be tally on a score sheet and whoever has the most number of win will receive a special prize."

"I see…" Uruhara replied. "And then?"

"Not only that…" Ishida continued. "I'm planning to make our school like Disney Land. We will have some rides and Mascots that will sure love by everyone."

"But what you're planning is too expensive." Rangiku replied. She's the Sakura Committee's Secretary. "Our budget for the school festival is not enough to support your plans."

Ishida nodded. "You're right, Rangiku-san. That's why we are going to ask every student in school to donate at least 50 Yen for it."

Uruhara thinks for a moment. "Okay. Let's hear what your idea is, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia stands up on her seat and headed immediately in front. "Good morning to all of you." She started her speech. "Well after thinking about this for two nights; I finally come up with an idea that will sure be engraved in our hearts as part of our happy memories here in High School. It's all thanks to this one special person who gave me some hints about this." She said. "Okay, let's start on how long the school festival will run. Usually, school festival is a three-day celebration but since it's our 234th School Festival I'm planning to make it a five-day celebration."

"Five days?" Chad asked. He's the Auditor of the Committee. "You mean starting from October 27 up to October 31???"

"Yeah."

"Isn't 31 the Halloween?" Uruhara asked.

Rukia nodded. "That's the reason why I decided to make it a five-day celebration. On the first three days, we are going to celebrate our annual school festival. Every section will compete not by sports like basketball or soccer and not also by academics but through selected clubs."

"Through selected clubs?" Ishida asked. "What do you mean?"

"The school festival will take place right after our midterms, right? I know that all the students are tired because of sleepless night reviewing for that exam. That is why I removed it and decided to make the competition by clubs for them to have fun after a week of terrible midterms."

"How are we going to determine the selection of Clubs?" The principal asked.

"We are going to establish 5 different clubs for every year level. The clubs will be Math Club, Science Club, English Club, Arts Club, History Club and hmm…**Rukia-chan's Fans Club**. I think it's the better club you must engage in." The pretty girl said.

Uruhara as well as the others laugh on that.

Rukia smiled. "Okay. I was just cracking a joke. Back to the topic, every clubs must have their own booths that will surely bring excitement and fun for everyone. It can be either 2 or 3 booths to offer. It's up to them what their plan is. They have to do their best to make their booth profitable. For example, Math club decided to have a Horror House, the Arts club will have Marriage Booth etc. The selection of the club will be based on the major subject of the section's adviser. In our case, since our adviser is Yamamoto Genryusai-Sensei, Math teacher, all of us in the Banana Class will automatically be members of the Math Club."

"What's going to happen on the last two days of the festival?" Chad asked.

"Good question, Chad." Rukia replied. "On the forth day, we will have our fieldtrip and the place… I still don't know. On the last day, On October 31, we'll not go to attend the day class but we will be back at night with our Halloween Costume for our Halloween Party and also to end our school festival."

Uruhara smiled. "What do you think?"

"Don't you think your plan is more expensive that Ishida-kun's Carnival?" Matsumoto asked.

Rukia shook her head. "It only looks like but we are going to set budget for every clubs. They are the ones who will decide on how to use that amount of money we give to them. On October 30, the club president will submit us a report on how much profit they gained and whoever raised the huge amount of money will be declare the winner and will receive a special prize from the Sakura Committee."

Uruhara claps his hand. He's impressed on Rukia's plan. He looks at Ishida. Uruhara knows himself about the 4-eyed guy distrust on Rukia's ability. "What do you think, Ishida-kun?" He asked.

Ishida stands up and comes closer to Rukia. "Geez! You win again this time." He said.

"Ishida-kun."

He offered Rukia a shake hand and told her. "I take back what I said to you last Friday. Your proposal will be our theme for next month."

Rukia smiled. She gladly takes Ishida's hand and shakes hand with him. "Thank you." She replied.

…

…

After that meeting, Rukia then immediately head back to her classroom with smile on her beautiful face. Not only her proposal is accepted by the Sakura Committee and the principal but he also gains Ishida's trust and respect. On her way, she is seen by Ichigo who actually arrives late for their class.

"That smile seems to have a meaning." He said.

Rukia turned around and sees him. "Ichigo."

"See? I told you everything will be alright. Did you kick Ishida's butt?"

Rukia comes closer to him. "Yeah. It's all thanks to you."

"I really didn't do anything. I just come with you in Krabby Land and that's all."

Rukia shook her head. "You're wrong. I did it because of you. Every advices and suggestions you told me really helped me a lot."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm happy for you."

She does the same.

Meanwhile, there's a guy standing behind the locker just meters away from Rukia and Ichigo. He's staring at them. His eyes are burning with anger, annoyance, jealousy and envy. _"Damn you, Ichigo."_ The red-haired guy thought.

The dark force of that guy seems to be felt by Ichigo. "Eh??" He said.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I felt like someone is watching me from somewhere."

"Really? That must be your imagination."

Ichigo rolled his eyes all over the place. "Sucka. Maybe you are right."

"Let's go to our room now."

Suddenly.

"**ICHIGO!!!!!!!"** Renji shouted. He's the guy hiding on the side of the locker.

"Renji???" They called in unison.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Rukia and Ichigo looks at each other. "Rukia, go ahead of me. Okay?" Ichigo said.

Rukia agreed. "See you later, Ichigo, Renji."

Renji waves back at her. "See you later, Rukia-chan."

When Rukia finally enters the Banana Class, Renji confronted Ichigo. "Temee! Why are you acting so sweet with "my" Rukia-chan? And what is this I heard that you two went to Krabby Land Are you two dating???"

"You heard it?" Ichigo asked. "It's bad to eavesdrop to some people's business."

"I don't care. Are you trying to steal her from me??"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Rukia's not yours!!!"

"I get it. You also like Rukia, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Then what do you think of her?"

"What's wrong with you, Renji?"

"Just answer my question. Who is Rukia to you?"

"Rukia is… Rukia is…" Ichigo explained when an image of him about to kiss Rukia on the Ferris wheel flashed on his mind. "She's just a classmate no… Rukia is something precious to me. Yeah. More than anything."

Renji smiled. "I feel the same. That is why even you two belong to the same section I will try my best to win her. After all she's my first love. You're my best friend and you're my best rival. This is fate, Ichigo."

"Renji."

"Starting tomorrow, I will make my move. I will not let you have Rukia. She's mine." Renji said and runs away.

Ichigo just looks at him and shrugged his shoulders. Later on, after thinking some thoughts he eventually returns back to his room.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

Wow… Rukia and I almost kissed!!!! (Kyaa!!!!) How do you like that? Ahaha. If the kiss occurred then Rukia's first kiss will be Ichigo. Oh! I mean it's me!!! Haha. And Rukia beats that Ishida. (Serves you right. Hehe. Love you, Ishida.). I hope you will leave a review for that! It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what Hime-chan's friend said. ^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Chapter 4. The real battle for love has just begun. Renji you better watch out!!! And who is this guy that Byakuya and his wife we're talking about? Could it be another rival??? Oh god! The heat is on! You better look forward to that. ^^

Ja ne!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**


	4. Night In The Kuchiki Manse

***On that Day, One year ago***

**Author's Notes: **Hey! It's me, Shachiecoh Hime. I'm back!!! How's the last chapter? Do you find it interesting? I hope so. Ichigo Kurosaki was the author on the last chapter and it happened because I was sick at that time but now I'm here full of energy and ready to update for the next chapter. Hehe. I didn't know that Kurosaki-kun will be able to write an interesting chapter like that. He's really awesome, right? Haha.

By the way, I have a new Ichiruki fic. Its title is **"The Tale of Two Lovers"**. The first chapter is already posted so you can just check it to my stories below my profile. Wait! Don't forge to leave reviews there. Okay??? Hehe.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

"What do you think of my plans for the school festival?" Rukia asked proudly to her classmates after explaining all the details about it. "The principal is so impressed about it and even Ishida-kun from the Orange Class finally acknowledges my ability. God! Remembering it makes me so happy. Am I great? Am I great?" She asked with her happiness might reach heaven.

"Why is she so fired up?" Ikaku whispered.

"You heard her." Toushiro replied. "It seems like something happened between Rukia and Ishida. What could it be?"

Ikaku smiled. "Whatever it is, seeing Rukia-chan so happy is sure nice.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, at the back, Ichigo is looking at the window staring at the azure sky. At that time, Inoue noticed him and called his attention.

"Kurosaki-kun." Inoue called. _**(Note: Inoue sits on the right side of Ichigo while Rukia sits behind Ichigo)**_

He didn't answer.

"Kusosaki-kun!!" She called once again. This time he heard it.

"Oh… Inoue. What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're spacing out."

"Gomen. I'm thinking about something. So? What's going on here?"

"Rukia is explaining what will be our class activity for the festival. Anno… Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ichigo then looks at Rukia who's happily talking in front. He then remembered what Renji said to him last morning.

…

"_Starting tomorrow, I will make my move. I will not let you have Rukia. She's mine."_

…

"How it all turn into this?" He thought. "Am I really that close to Rukia that even Renji thought we have a relationship. I… I don't know." He thought once again.

…

Back to Rukia, she called the attention of everyone for she is about to explain the plans for the school festival in more detailed way. "Everyone!" She said. "Here's the plan. All of us here in Banana Class will automatically be members of the Math Club.

"Math Club!!?"

Rukia nodded. "It's because Yamamoto-Sensei's major subject is Trigonometry.

"Ahhh…."

"And what are we gonna do on the day of festival???" She asked again. Rukia held out a big tarpaulin board with lots of rabbit wearing black kimono are printed on it. "Ta-dah!!!"

"What's that Rukia-chan?" Ikaku asked.

"This is my _"Welcome-to-the-world-of-Shinigami"_ Plan."

"Welcome to the world of--- what?"

Rukia places the huge tarpaulin on the board and discuss it. "The entire budget we will get from the Sakura Committee will be used on this. We will use the whole auditorium and divide it to several rooms. And not only that, we will not wear our official P.E uniform on that 5-day celebration. We will wear this." She said again after pulling a pair of black kimono out of nowhere.

"Sugoi!" Inoue amazingly said. "Where did you get that kind of clothes, Rukia?"

"I made this. It's a shinigami uniform."

Rukia's classmates are so impressed.

"Let's me now discuss to you what is this plan of mine." Rukia said. _**"**_Our class will have _**"Welcome-to-the-world-of-Shinigami" **_booth. The challenger pretty much become a Ryoka _(A person from another world)_, enters the Seiretei and on their way to the goal, has to defeat Math Club members who scattered inside as Shinigami. There are certain rules governing how they maybe defeated. First, using violence against them or attempting to harm them in anyway will result an immediate disqualification. Second, the challenger is allowed to use their hidden powers and may carry a weapon. Finally, the third rule, in order to defeat a Shinigami, you must complete the task they present to you with all your **KNOWLEDGE**. If you successfully exit the game, you'll receive a special reward."

"What kind of reward?" Momo asked.

"The prizes and rewards for the challenger lucky enough to reach the goal may pick a lamp from our collection! These lamps belong to our Shinigami. There's one for each member of our club and the person whose lamp is chosen will become their…."

"Their—what?"

"**SLAVE!!!!** And has to do anything you want. It's really awesome, right???"

_*nod* *nod*_

"What do you think?"

We love it!!!!" the class replied.

"Really?" Rukia asked. "Thank you my dearest classmates. With this kind of booth, we are going to win the 1st prize and we'll make sure that all of us are going to have fun."

"I—I don't know about that." Yamamoto said to her. He's sitting not far from Rukia and also listening to her plans.

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

The old man stands up and replied. "Well… after getting the results of your last quiz in Trigonometry it seems that half of your class failed it.

"Eh?"

"What does it have to do with our school festival, sir?" Yumichika asked.

"It's a kind of insult for a teacher when his students failed his quiz after discussing the same topic for four times in a row. As a sign of punishment, I declare that the whole Banana Class will not take part on the festival."

"**What!!!?"**

Everybody stopped.

…

…

**Activity VI: Scenes from a Memory**

**Night in the Kuchiki Manse**

…

…

"That's too much." Ichigo commented.

"You're wrong." Inoue answered. "It's just like last year."

"What do you mean?"

"It happened on last year's fieldtrip." Inoue explained. "While the whole school is busy and having fun in Kyoto. The whole 2nd Year-Twilight Class was left here in school taking up a remedial class in Statistics."

"Really?"

"You know the reason?"

"Ikaku, Yumichika, Momo and four other students failed our exam in Statistics. Yamamoto-Sensei said that those 7 can't join the field trip but Rukia protested that she's against it. She thinks that it's unfair for those 7 to be left here while the class is having fun. That is why she said that she will join those 7 on their remedial class."

"So? How did the whole class get involved?" Ichigo asked.

"You know? Rukia is the most famous and well-respect student here in Karakura High. Once she decides on something, there's no stopping her. That's good about her. She never abandons her friends. When we asked her why she did that she replied that there's another year where in she can join the fieldtrip once again. That's why, we support her. We didn't join the fieldtrip and said that on our senior year, we will definitely take part of the said event but we didn't expect that our class adviser this year is still Yamamoto-Sensei."

"I see…" Ichigo replied. "What the hell is that teacher?"

"He is a dream and moment destroyer. The entire faculty members and even the principal fear him. All students curse him. That is Yamamoto-Sensei."

Meanwhile,

"Sensei." Rukia replied. "It's our last year here. Please allow us to participate in the festival. I promise that we will do better on next time's quiz."

"You really don't get it, Kuchiki." He said. Rukia then stared at him. Yamamoto feels her reiatsu. He opened his long-time closed eyes and looks at her. He's serious. The two of them look at each other. It's just a David and Goliath. "Fine." Yamamoto said. "I'll let you all participate in the festival if all of you pass my Midterm Examination.

"_Pass the midterm?" _Rukia thought. "You mean it has to be the 40 of us?"

Yamamoto nodded.

Everybody shocked. They can't even pass a 50-item quiz in Trigonometry how much more the Midterm Examination. _"Rukia."_ Ichigo called on his mind after seeing her in deep trouble.

"We… We'll do it." Rukia replied. "We're going to study even if we have to go home late having make-up class. We will do it. We're going to take your midterm examination and pass it with flying colors and then we are going to participate in the festival and have fun, right classmates?"

…

_**(Silence) **_

…

"Eh??" Rukia reacted after no one of her classmates agreed on her. She is left by her classmates hanging on a cliff. "I see…" She said while bowing her head. "So you're all gonna give up?"

Ichigo don't know what to do to help her. Then he remembered how serious Rukia is when she took the challenge of Ishida. How determined she is to find a way to create a plan that made both of them go at Krabby Land and then her happy face and sweet smile after explaining their class activity for the festival. _"I--- I want to help her but…" _He thought. He then raises his hand and said to everyone. "Let's do it, classmates."

Everyone looks at Ichigo.

"It would be waste if we don't experience that Welcome to—whatever plan of our president, right?"

"Ichigo." Rukia said.

"That's right." Ikaku agreed. "I really want to experience that. I don't want to spend the whole five day celebration here in our class taking remedial class."

Everybody agreed. "We will do our best this time, Rukia." They said.

"Minna…" Rukia called.

"All we have to do is pass the midterm, right Sensei?" Ichigo asked.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Alright! Let's do it and give Yamamoto-Sensei what he desires on the day of the Midterm Exams."

"Hai!!!"

…

…

After class, Rukia is about to go home when she saw Ichigo as well as the others gathering on the gate. She wonders about it and came to them. "Guys? What's going on here?"

"We're discussing on what tactics we can use to pass the trigonometry exam." Toushiro said.

"Why don't we write the formula on the piece of paper and hide it on our pocket." Ikaku said.

"Idiot!" Ichigo replied. "It's cheating. It will be bad if Sensei caught us."

"Anno…" Rukia replied. "I'm sorry. It's because of me that all of us are required to pass the exams."

"Baka!" Ichigo said. "It's a job of a highschool student to pass all his exams, right?"

"Ichigo."

"So? What are we going to do now? I'm sure it will be sleepless night because of reviewing." Yumichika added.

"I have an idea." Momo replied. "Why don't we undergo a group study session? If we put all our heads together trying to help each other I'm sure we will be able to learn something. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"But where can we do that group studying?" Toushiro asked. "How about in your house, Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry. Our house is small and I have two sisters and my father living with me." He replied.

"Me too." Inoue said. "I live in an apartment and the land lady tells me that visitors that exceeds from 3 are not allowed because they can create so much noise."

"I see." Toushiro said. "Where can we find a large house that all of us can fit in and will not consider us bothersome?"

They all then look to Rukia.

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Rukia asked. "Why are you all looking at me? Don't tell me…"

_(*stare* *stare*)_

"I get it." She said. "You can come to my house for group study tomorrow after class."

"Alright." Toushiro replied. "It's settled. Let's go to Rukia's house tomorrow afternoon."

…

…

The next day after class, Rukia and the others then come to the Kuchki Manse for their group study. They were all brought there via Rukia's car driven by Zangetsu. After 30 minutes of trip, they finally reach the main gate of the house. _**(Note: Rukia's House is the same as Byakuya's House in the anime series)**_

"You gotta be kidding me." Ichigo said after seeing Rukia's house. "Do you call this a house?"

Rukia stepped out of the car and replied. "Yeah. A Normal one."

"This is a normal house??? In your face." He said. "It's almost 6 times the size of our house."

"Really?"

"Sugoi!!!!" Inoue and Momo praised. "I think all the Banana Class can fit on Rukia-chan's bathroom."

"As expected from my Rukia-chan." A guy said.

Ichigo heard it and his eyes widen to see it was Renji. "Re—Renji??? What are you doing here?"

"Oh? I invited him." Rukia said on behalf of Renji. "I met him last morning and I told him that you guys are gonna spend one night here but after hearing that you, Ichigo, are also coming he told me that he wants to join too so I let him."

Renji glared at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed heavily. He knows what does look means. "Anyway, why is Ishida also here? Don't tell me you invited him also?"

Ishida cleared his throat. "Well as you can see I'm also on your shoe. Aizen-Sensei told me that if I failed the midterm in English, I'll be suspended as the Vice President of the Sakura Committee and of course there's no festival for me."

"Terrible." Inoue said.

"But this isn't an English group study." Momo said. "It's Math."

"Eh???"

"That look means you didn't know?" Renji said to him. "You come here without even knowing? Idiot!"

"Shut up, Abarai!"

"My! My! Please stop it." Rukia said. "Let's get inside."

The gang then entered the beautiful house. On their way, they were greeted by several maids that are lined up vertically. Rukia then brought her friends on her room and there they start the group studying. Inoue, Momo and Rukia are on the king-size bed of Rukia while the boys are on the floor.

"I have known Rukia since Middle School but it's the first time that I got inside your house." Inoue said.

"I always invited you to come here and play with me but you always decline it. Even during my birthdays, you guys didn't come here to celebrate with me." She replied.

"Datte… Your brother, Byakuya, is scary." Ikaku said. "I always have a feeling that Byakuya is the kind of guy that when your eyes meet his, you'll suffer three months of nightmare. If your shoulder bumps into his, you'll gonna be sent to the hospital. If you try to talk back to him, you go straight to the graveyard."

"That's so cruel, Ikaku." Rukia said.

"Is this Byakuya-nii of yours like that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head. "He's the cool brother in the whole wide world. Later, he'll be coming back here so I'll introduce all of you to him."

"I'd rather stay here when he comes back." Yumichika and Ikaku replied.

Rukia laughs. She then gets off the bed and said. "I'll just go get some snacks in the kitchen. Wait for me here, okay?"

"Hai!!!"

Suddenly, Momo sees Kon sitting along with other stuff toys of Rukia. "Matte, Rukia-chan." She called. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh that?" Rukia replied. "His name is Kon. Kawaii, deshou?"

Momo nodded. "Kon, huh? I want one too. Where did you buy this?"

"Eh… Actually…" Rukia answered. He looks on Ichigo who's pretends reviewing his notes. "Someone gave it to me last week in Krabby Land."

"Krabby Land??" Inoue asked. "You had a date? To whom?"

"Date???" Rukia blushed. "It's not a date."

"Tatsuki-chan told me once that people who goes there are those who are dating. Now tell me, did you ride on Ferris wheel before sunset?"

Rukia didn't answer. The guys then start to listen on the story.

"When going to an amusement park, the last thing to do is to go to a Ferris wheel and watched the sunset. As soon as the sun sets, you should share a kiss."

Rukia blushed. Ichigo gulped hard. Both of them remembered that they tried to kiss each other. "You--- You're watching movie so much, Am I right, Inoue??"

"No. It's true." She said.

Rukia laughs. "I'm going to get some snacks."

"Look!" Toushiro said. "Rukia-chan's blushing."

"Kawaii!!!" They teased.

"Ahh… Stop it!" Rukia cried. "I thought you guys came here to study??" She said. She then leaves the room while the others laugh.

"She's dodging the question." Toushiro said.

"Yeah." Uuryu agreed.

On the other hand, Ichigo stares on Kon. Inoue noticed him spacing out again. "Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?"

Ichigo gulped hard. "Yeah. I guess."

Renji looks at him but didn't say anything.

"You know?" Momo said. "This is the first time I learned that Rukia goes on a date. I mean, she's so pretty and there's no doubt about it but hearing her going to an amusement park with a guy is rare."

"What do you mean rare?" Renji asked.

"I also don't know." Momo said. "Whenever someone's courting her or when someone confesses their love to her. She always says sorry to them telling that she's seeing someone but for these years we spend with her we never see that someone that Rukia is talking."

"Maybe Rukia is really seeing someone." Inoue said. "What if it's a long distance? Right?"

"I guess you two are wrong." Ikaku replied. "Rukia-chan never keeps secret to her friends. If she's really seeing someone, she would tell it to both of you. Maybe the reason why she always says that to those guys courting her is because she doesn't want to hurt them or made them expect. I guess that's it."

"Sucka. You got a point there."

"Hey, Ichigo! You always spend most of the time with Rukia-chan, right? Do you know who this lucky guy with her in Krabby Land?"

Ichigo fake a smile. "How would I know?" He asked. He stood up and also leaves the room. "I'm going out for fresh air." He said. He comes out of Rukia's room and stay for a while near the Koi Pond.

…

"_What Rukia and I did last Saturday is a date?" _He thought. _"God! I don't even know."_

Suddenly, Renji comes behind him. He eventually followed Ichigo as soon as he leaves the room. "Why—Why didn't you tell them it was you with Rukia in Krabby Land?"

"I don't want them to give a third meaning on that. As you can see, Rukia invited me there so that she can come up of an idea to beat Ishida about the plans for the school festival. That's the real reason behind it."

"I see."

"Aren't you going to get angry with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia said it herself. It's not a date that is why I'll let you pass."

Ichigo smiled. "So? I thought you're going to make Rukia yours? I don't see any movements from you since you said that, are you going to back out because of what you heard from Inoue and Hinamori?"

"I'm not a man who gives up easily. I'm just thinking about what move I can make for her to realize that I love her. What about you? This is a battle between us, right?"

He didn't answer.

"You said she's important to you… more than anything, huh."

"Yeah. I did say that but not in romantic manner. I consider Rukia as my best friend. If that's what you call it."

Renji laughs. "You still haven't recognized your feelings, right? You were just confused." He said. He tapped Ichigo's shoulder but it seems that he hit him so hard and since Ichigo is standing on the edge his foot slipped and he fell straight towards the water.

"Puwhaa!!!" Ichigo reacted as soon as he falls on the water. "Damn you, Renji!" He said. Ichigo swims back to the end of the Koi Pond and tries to get out of the water.

"My bad!" Renji replied. "Give me your hand." Renji said offering his hand to help Ichigo.

Because of the ruckus Ichigo make, Rukia and the others come out to find out what's going on. "Kurosaki-kun." Inoue call, worriedly. "You okay?"

Ichigo then finally out of the water. "Yeah." Suddenly, he sneezes. "Achhooo!!! God! It's so cold here man."

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji said to him. "I'm…"

Ichigo didn't let him continue what he wants to say. He delivers a heavy uppercut on the red-haired guy. Reni then goes flying on the air and plopped down on the ground. "How are you pushed me on the pond?" He asked.

Renji recovers fast and give Ichigo a left jab. "It was an accident." He shouted.

"It was not!!!" Ichigo said. He punches Renji once again on the face. "There's intent when you do that."

"I see…" Renji said. He wipes his bloody lips and told Ichigo. "So you want a fight, huh?"

"Bring it on, Renji."

The two then start beating each others. They're rolling over and over on the garden destroying some of Rukia's flowers. This made Rukia angry but what angers her most is when Ichigo's shoe accidentally hit her face. She wouldn't mind it if it's Ikaku or Yumichika had been hit by the shoe but her face--- her beautiful face has been hit by Ichigo's shoe. She reaches her boiling point.

**Tingtingting!!! **

_(That's a sound of approaching train.)_

_**Boom!!! Crack!!! Boom!!!**_

_(It's lightning followed by a thunder)_

…

"**STOP THE HELL, DAMMIT!!!!!"** She shouted. This the first time they heard Rukia say some vulgar words. Ichigo and Renji were surprised on it.

"_Scary."_ The guys thought.

"_Rukia-chan is scary" _Momo and Inoue thought_._

"Rukia…" Ichigo told her. "I…"

Rukia picks the shoe of Ichigo on the ground and throws it too back to his face. "Ouch!!!" He said. "Why did you do that?"

"As long as you're in the Kuchiki's territory you are not allowed to do things like fighting here. If you still want to continue to fighting and beating each others do it outside. I don't care if you kill each others but if you to it then leave this place immediately!!!" She shouted to Renji and Ichigo. She's angry. She's like a lioness being unleashed on the cage.

Ichigo and Renji tremble with fear. "Hai!!! We… we understand." they said.

"Hanatarou!" Rukia called.

A petite small guy comes to Rukia and asked. "Rukia-sama… what is it?"

"That idiot with orange hair fell on the pond. Escort him on the quarters and lend him some clothes."

"As you wish, Rukia-sama."

Rukia then turned around and walks inside the house. Inoue and the others soon followed and continue their group study. No one's breathing. Everybody's serious. The evil Rukia is more dangerous than Yamamoto-sensei when she's angry. Meanwhile, Ichigo finally finished changing his clothes. He wears a blue-white striped t-shirt with collar. Ichigo then head back to Rukia's room to join the gang when an image of Rukia standing on the bridge above the Koi pond caught his attention. He comes to her and said. "It's the first time I see you angry like that. I mean, it's different when you're angry with me." Ichigo said.

She didn't answer.

"Oi, Rukia… say something."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

Ichigo looks at her. It seems that Rukia did get angry with him. "I'm sorry." Ichigo told her. "Sorry that I made you angry."

She sighed. "Geez!" She said without looking back to Ichigo. "What's wrong with you and Renji? When you two are together, you're always beating each others. I don't know why but you two are idiots or it's just your way of expressing your love to each others."

Ichigo smiled. "Look who's talking. You also did the same to me, right?"

"Well, in my case I have my reason but in your case I don't know. Are you fighting over something?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Ichigo looks at her. "_You…"_

Silence.

"Hey, Ichigo…" Rukia called after not hearing Ichigo's answer. She looks at him over her shoulder and there she noticed the t-shirt that Ichigo's wearing. "That is…" She said.

"Oh? This?" Ichigo said. "Hanatarou lend this to me. His clothes don't fit me so he tried looking for some clothes on the room next to yours. What about it?"

"That t-shirt…" Rukia said as she faced Ichigo. The moon's light and the stars shine even brighter giving them the chance to see each other clearly. "I gave that T-shirt to him."

"To him?" Ichigo asked. "Are you referring to the same guy that you were talking when we are in the Ferris wheel? Who is he by the way?"

"He's…" Rukia answered. She looks straight to Ichigo but after staring at him for seconds. An image of a guy flashed on her mind.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

"_Impossible."_ She thought. _"He looks exactly like him."_

Seeing Rukia's trouble expressions, Ichigo comes closer to her and waved his hands before her face. "Oi, Rukia… Daijoubu?"

She looks at him. She blushed. "Kaien??" She asked.

"Kaien?" Ichigo asked. "It's me, Ichigo."

Rukia come back to her senses. "Ichigo?"

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked. "You must be tired now. Let's get inside. You'll catch a cold here." He said. He escorts Rukia inside the house.

Rukia agreed. She stares at Ichigo and her heart starts to beat fast. _"What—the???"_ She thought as she holds her chest.

On their way to Rukia's room, they made a turn to the right side of an intersection and as they turned, Ichigo collided with a rather strong figure. "Itai!!!" Ichigo cried.

The strong figure looks at him and said. "That hurt, you know."

Ichigo looks at him. "You are…"

Rukia then approaches them and said, "Ah, Byakuya-niisama. Welcome back."

…

_To be continued._

…

**Notes:**

Rukia called Ichigo--- Kaien!!!! Who is he? Is he a friend? A lover? Or an Arrancar afraid of light???? Arghh!!! And what will happen to Ichigo after bumping his shoulder to Byakuya??? Is he going to be sent to the hospital just like Ikaku said??? Why Rukia's heartbeat did beats like a drum after seeing Ichigo??? Ahh!!! There were so many questions need to be answered so you guys better wait for the next chapter. Hehe.

If you have any suggestions please tell me. I'm running out of ideas on how can I make Ichigo realize his in love with Rukia. I also don't to know what I will do when Kaien finally returns. I want her reunion with Rukia to be dramatic. Haha. Ahhhh!!!! Kurosaki-kun! Save me!!! Haha. .

Anyways, before you leave this site, please leave me reviews. Feel free to press the review button below this story. It's free and it does not cost any amount of money. (Laughs). Your comments and reviews will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. Hehe. Please, even just for now, fight your lazy side and leave even a single review for your name to be showed up… but it's still okay if you don't like… maybe this chapter is not worth your credit? I dunno'…^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Activity 5. You better look forward to that. ^^

Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

***On that Day, One year ago***

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the late update guys. I've become so busy the whole week and I can't find time to write this chapter. Sorry about that. By the way, I want to thank my readers for supporting my story since the beginning like Aizawa Ayumu, ashezo, blackteaplease. Honto ni Arigatou.

**Ichigo:** Thank you so much.

**Rukia:** Thanks ^^

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

"Byakuya-niisama." Rukia called. "Okaeri."

Byakuya looks at Rukia and then to Ichigo. He looks at him from head to toe.

"_Byakuya?" _He thought. _"Then he must be Rukia's…"_

"You know that really hurt." Byakuya said referring to when Ichigo bumped his shoulder to him.

Suddenly, Ichigo remembered.

…

"_If your eyes meet his, you'll suffer three months of nightmare. If your shoulder bumps into his, you'll gonna be sent to the hospital. If you try to talk back to him, you go straight to the graveyard."_

…

"Anno…" Ichigo said. After a while, he down on his knees and begged for Byakuya's forgiveness. "Forgive me, Byakuya-niisama." He cried. "Don't send me to the hospital."

Rukia and Byakuya wondered what he's doing. "Oi!!" Rukia called. "What are you doing?"

"_This guy is crazy."_ Byakuya thought. "Who do you call Nii-sama?" He asked.

Ichigo looks at him. "Spare my life. I'm begging you."

Rukia comes to Ichigo and told him to stop begging like a poor man. "Ichigo, stand up." She said.

"But Ikaku said that I'll be send to the hospital if I bumped his shoulder."

"Idiot! Who will believe in Ikaku? Stand up."

Byakuya then looks at them. "So you are Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Kurosaki Ichigo. 17 years old and I'm here because…"

"I know." Byakuya said

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the living room." He said.

Rukia and Ichigo wondered why but they followed Byakuya's order. When they reached the living room, they seated not far from each other facing the head of the Kuchiki Clan. "So it's really true that you and Rukia are very close."

They look at each other. "Well… Nii-sama…" Rukia answered.

"I'm not talking to you, Rukia."

"Hai!"

"What you said is true, Byakuya-san." Ichigo said. "Rukia and I are close to each others. We belong on the same class. Both of us are class officers and I sit right in front of Rukia's chair. No doubt the two of us develops some kind of closeness."

"It's just like my sources said." Byakuya said.

"Sources?"

"You know, Rukia never talked about school before but lately during our dinner, she always chatted with my wife about school and all her stories led only to one person, you—Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's embarrassed. "Please stop, Byakuya-niisama."

"You talk about me here?" Ichigo asked her. "Like what?"

Rukia turned red. She punched Ichigo as her answer. "Shut up!!"

"Ouch." Ichigo cried in pain. "What the--- I'm just asking."

"There are things better left unsaid." Rukia shouted.

Byakuya watches her sister and Ichigo. "Hey! Do you like each others?"

The two stopped. Both of them blushed. "What--- What are you talking about, Nii-sama?" Rukia explained her side. "This princess of the Kuchiki Clan will never fall in love with a guy like him. He's a Moron!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "Who do you call a moron?" He asked. "Who the hell will fall for a girl like you? You're so brutal and you always blame others even though it's your fault. I'll probably be dead before I fall for you."

"Look who's talking." She said. "You're not handsome!!!!"

"I may not be a good looking guy." Ichigo said. "But there must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off me." He said as he laughs.

Rukia blushed. "What did you say???" She then delivers a heavy uppercut on Ichigo's face. Ichigo cried int pain.

"If you don't have feelings for each other then what's the meaning of these photos?" Byakuya asked. He scattered several photos of Rukia and Ichigo during their trip in Krabby Land.

"These are the…" Rukia said as she looks at the picture. "How did you get this?"

Ichigo thought for a while then he remembered Zangetsu, Rukia's body guard. "I know. It's that Zangetsu that took this picture, right?"

"Nii-sama…" Rukia called in low tone.

"I only did that for your safety Rukia." Byakuya answered. "And another thing, I hope you haven't forgotten…"

"Huh?"

"Explain the meaning of this photo on me?" He throws the picture on the table and its reveal that it's the photo of Rukia and Ichigo trying to kiss each others in the Ferris wheel. "What the hell is the meaning of that? Are you cheating with…?"

"That's not it." Rukia whispered. "You got it all wrong, Nii-sama." She said. She looked at Ichigo. She's nervous. After a while, she fainted for unknown reason.

"Rukia!!!" Ichigo called as she catches her. "Oi!!!" He gently taps her face and called. "Rukia, wake up."

Byakuya comes to her sister's aid. "What happened?"

"She fainted." Ichigo answered.

"That girl…" Byakuya said. He carried Rukia on his arms.

"Excuse me…" Ichigo said. "What do you mean Rukia's cheating?"

Byakuya turned his head to him. "Why?" He asked. "Didn't Rukia tell you?"

"Huh?"

"I see… you still don't know, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You resemble someone important to Rukia. You resemble him not only in appearance but also in actions. No doubt Rukia grew quite interest on you."

"I--- I resemble him?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yeah. You resemble Kaien."

"Kaien???" Ichigo thought.

"By the way, I want you to keep distance to Rukia from now on. Tell this also to your friend, Renji Abarai. It will be bad if Rukia falls either one of you."

Byakuya left Ichigo wondering on the living room and brought Rukia on other room for her to rest for a while.

…

…

**Activity V: Scenes from a Memory**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

…

…

Rukia opened her eyes and finds her self standing on a field barefoot. _"Where am I?" _She thought. Then she remembered that she fainted while she was having conversation with her brother about a photo of her with Ichigo kissing which really never happened. She blushed. After a while, she rolled her eyes all over the field and her eyes were focused on top of the hill. On that place, she saw a shadow of a guy whose back is facing her. _"I—I know that person." _She thought.

The guy on the top of the hill turns around and faces her.

He smiled at her.

She does nothing.

He runs towards her.

She does nothing.

In a blink of an eye, the guy immediately stands before her and gave her a hug. "Sorry to make you wait, Rukia." He whispered.

"_Eh???"_ She thought.

They break from the hug and he kisses her on the lips. She's surprised on it but she eventually closes her eyes and answers his kiss.

They parted.

He smiled at her. She does the same.

"I'm back." He said.

She kissed him again on the lips and replied. "Welcome back, Ichigo."

Suddenly,

_***KkkRing!!!!* *KkkRing!!* *KkkRing!!!!* *KkkRing!!***_

…

The dream that is about to get real comes back to reality for Rukia has been awakened not by a kiss of a prince but by the sound of her alarm clock. _"What's with that dream?" _Rukia thought as she rolled over her bed and turned off the alarm clock_. "Why did I suddenly dream of Ichigo this time?"_ Her heartbeat beats fast. Her face is red as an image of the orange-haired guy flashed on her mind. _"Ichigo."_

Suddenly, Rukia's sister, Hisana, comes inside her room to check if she's already awake. "Honey, are you awake?"

She looks at her. "Hisana-neesama." Rukia called. "Uhm."

"Hurry up and get dressed. Your classmates are already on the dining area taking their breakfast."

Rukia nodded.

Rukia reluctantly stood up on her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out a white blouse and a skirt. She laid them on her bed as she went to take a shower and brush her teeth. After her shower, she got dressed and ran down the stairs to meet her friends eating on the dining area. "Everyone." She called as she entered the dining room. "Ohayou!"

"Rukia-chan!" Momo called. "Good Morning."

"Sorry about last night's event. I fell asleep and didn't join you in our Math group study."

"It's okay." Renji replied. "Ichigo told us that you fainted. You must be tired."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. The dream of her with Ichigo flashed on her mind. She turned red.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

Rukia laughs. "Ahaha. Is that so?" She rolled her eyes on the table and the only free seat is beside Ichigo. She sighed. She brushed the thoughts about her weird dream and fakes a smile. She then pulled out the empty seat and sits beside him. Ichigo noticed her sudden change of behavior.

"Rukia." He called.

Rukia startled. Her face turns red once again. "Wh--- What is it??? Ichigo-kun???"

Everybody surprised. **"Ichigo-KUN????" **They asked.

"Your face is red." Ichigo replied. "Are you sick?" He stares at Rukia.

"_Calm down, Rukia." _She thought. _"It's just Ichigo."_

He placed his hands on Rukia's forehead and feels her temperature. "It's weird. She doesn't have a fever or something but her face is so red. Are you okay?"

Rukia's heartbeat starts beating like a drum. There's some kind of electricity that flowed inside her when Ichigo's hand touched her skin. She can't take it anymore. She brushed Ichigo's hand away from her and said. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ichigo's surprised. "I see. You had me worried there. I mean…" He paused for a while. "Anyway, if you don't feel good today you better skip class. I'll do all the reports for this day. Just take a rest."

"Ichigo's right." Renji added. "You better take a rest, Rukia."

"I'm fine." Rukia answered. "I just had a weird dream last night."

"About what?" Inoue asked. "Is your dream about our midterms in Trigonometry or about the school festival?"

"Hmmm… What's the meaning when a person comes into your dreams? I mean… you never dreamed of this person before. It's the first time." Rukia asked.

"Dreams are always the opposite of reality. If you dream of something bad it will never happened instead something good will happen to you in the future. If you meet someone on your dream, it will not happen and if that happened it's not him. It maybe another person." Momo replied.

"There's also another meaning on that." Ishida said as his eyes glasses shines.

"What do you mean?"

"Sigmund Fraud once said that dreams are the visions of your fantasies. I think the reason why that person comes into your dream is because you keep on thinking about that person lately."

"You must be in love with him." Toushiro added.

"Eh???"

"Who is this guy by the way?" Renji annoyingly asked. _"I'll kill him."_

Everybody then continue eating their breakfast. _"I'm in love with Ichigo?"_ Rukia thought. She stole a glance on him. _"When it all began? I didn't even notice."_

…

After their breakfast, they decided to go to school together. When they arrived at school, she immediately head to her seat and look at the sky. After a while, she looks in the person in front of her—Ichigo. She really wants to chat with him like she always does before the class the starts but today is different. She's shy to do it. _"Aaahhhh!!!!" _She screamed on her mind. _"Before, I can talk to him whenever and wherever I want too but now calling him on his first name seems like breathing underwater_." She thought once again.

She stole a glance at him.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

"**Ahhhhh!!!!!!"** She shouted. Everyone's attention is focused on her. **"I hate this!!!!"**

"Rukia???" Her classmates called. "What's wrong???"

"I need some advice." She cried.

"Huh?"

"I need Dr, Phil_**." (Note: Dr. Phil is a famous psychiatrist in the U.S. He also has a talk show that is named after him in which he gives advices to those people who have problems whether it's spiritual or love.)**_

Ichigo looks at her. "Oi!!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"**SHUT UP!!!!"** She shouted. She quickly releases a **"Pacquiao Punch" **on Ichigo. It made our hero flies on the air.

"Wh—What???" Ichigo wondered. As usual, he plopped down on the floor. "I'm just worried about you." He holds her hand and escorted her outside the classroom.

"Where are you taking me???" She asked.

"You're scaring our classmates. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going to bring you in the clinic. You're not yourself today."

"Let me go!!! Let me go!!!" Rukia cried.

"Ahh.. You're so noisy."

"This is your fault!!!" Rukia shouted. The eyes of their 38 classmates are still on them.

"Huh???"

Rukia looks at Ichigo. She can't tell him on what's troubling her. "Leave me alone, Moron!!!" She shouted. "I don't need you."

Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand. "Fine." He said. "I don't what your problem is but I'm trying to help you but…" he paused for a while. "…I can't stand with your attitude. You're so selfish and spoiled brat. Do what you want."

"Ichigo." Rukia called. "I—I'm…" She said but Ichigo didn't listen to her. She looks at her classmates. Feeling so ashamed of herself, she gets her bag and runs away. Inoue and Momo runs after her.

…

…

Rukia then left the school but she decides not to go home first. Her mind is been troubled by lots of thoughts and she doesn't know what to do first. There's the preparation for the school festival, the Trigonometry exams that need to be passed and Ichigo. She wanders and wanders around the Karakura town and finds herself on the subway station. _"Eh???" _She thought. _"Where am I???"_

Suddenly, a pink-haired child comes to her and asked. "You seem to be troubled, Ojou-chan." She said. "Do you want someone to give you some advice?"

Rukia looks at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yachiru." She said. "Konnichiwa."

"Ahh…"

"Come with me." Yachiru said. She dragged Rukia on a small house.

"Hey!" Rukia said. She rolled her eyes on the place. It's dark and was surrounded by candles, Voodoo doll, Tarot Cards and a huge crystal ball. "Where are we?"

"Ken-chan!!!" Yachiru called. "We have a customer!!!"

"_Ken-chan?"_ Rukia thought. "Who is he?"

Suddenly, a sound of tingling bell can be heard. A huge shadow of a man sitting on the dark corner of the room stands up. "Is that so??" He asked. "I'll be right there."

Then Rukia's eyes widen when she finally see the face of the said guy. "You are…"

"Zaraki Kenpachi." He said. "Karakura's Famous Fortune Teller."

"You are Kenpachi????"

"I told it, didn't I?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah."

"So why did you come?"

"Well this lady dragged me here."

Kenpachi looks at Yachiru. "She's been troubled by lots of thoughts." Yachiru said.

"I see." He looks at Rukia. "Have a seat."

She did.

"I can see in your eyes that you're having trouble whether you like someone or not."

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand." Zaraki said.

Rukia don't know what's going on but she did what he said. Zaraki closes his eyes and feels Rukia's hand. He analyzes every line on her palm. He chants some weird words. _(It's the magic spell). _After a while, Yachiru speaks.

"Ken-chan already got the Heaven's will." She said.

"Huh?"

"You convinced yourself you don't like him but in fact you actually did." Zaraki said.

"What do you mean?"

"You two already have a connection. You're just to fool to realize it." He added. "What's your name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"And that guy you're having troubled with?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Listen, Kurosaki Rukia."

"It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"Whatever. I studied your future and the heaven finally delivers its will for you. It will all start on a ball hit. The first person that will appear before your eyes will be the one for you. Your soul mate. You will realize that you're in love with him after this incident happened. Be ready."

Rukia smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" Yachiru asked.

"This--- This is madness."

"Madness???" Kenpachi asked. "This is the truth, Young lady. You meet lots of challenges these past weeks. You outwitted the Vice President of the Sakura Committee. You challenged your Math teacher that all of your classmates will pass his midterms. And your dream…."

Rukia's surprised on what she heard. "How do you know that?"

Zaraki smiled. "Of course, I will know that. I'm Karakura's Divine Teller. I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, after all." He said then he disappeared right before her eyes.

"Hey!!! Zaraki-san!!!" Rukia called out loud. "Where are you???"

After not finding Kenpachi, Rukia leaves money on the donation box near the crystal ball as her payment. Meanwhile, under the table, Yachiru and Kenpachi are hiding. "Using shunpou is really great tactic to make your predictions more reliable to your customer, right?" Kenpachi said.

"Do you think she'll believe it?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah. But there's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Kenpachi looks at the sky. The clouds are dark. "There's a storm coming."

…

…

On the other hand, Rukia leaves the place and thought seriously. _"What is that all about??? But didn't he say he's Zaraki Kenpachi??? I think I heard that name before. Where was it???" _She thought. Then she remembered the magazine that she brought to Ichigo when they went to Krabby Land. Her eyes widen. "_I can't believe it. He's really."_ Suddenly, her phone rings. She answered it and its Matsumoto, the secretary of the Sakura Committee. Rukia asked what's going on and Rangiku tells her that it's the deadline for the submission of the request letter for those who want to use the Auditorium, the Audio Visual Room, The Gym, etc. for the school festival. Rukia has no choice but to go back to her school.

Meanwhile, the whole Banana Class is on the field for their Physical Education Subject. It's the girl's turn to use the soccer field so the guys are on the ground watching.

"Rukia-chan's really did skip the class today, huh." Ikaku said.

"It's because Ichigo raised his voice on her." Yumichika said. "If Renji finds that out you'll be dead."

Ichigo clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Are you angry with her because she punched you?" Ikaku asked.

"It always happens all the time, right? I thought you're used to it." Yumichika asked.

"It's getting worst." Ichigo said. "Day by day. Most of the times she'll kicks me or punches me whenever she failed to do something but now it's worst. Like last night, I'm just asking her some questions but she punched me in front of her brother and last morning I'm just asking if she's okay but she punched me also on the face and told me to leave her alone. Geez!!! My face hurts like hell."

"But Ichigo…" Ikaku said. "Don't you think its Rukia-chan's way to express her feelings to you?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Ikaku and Yumichika sighed. "You're really a moron, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"The more the girl likes you, the more violently she shows it. If she's in love with you, you'll probably end up in the hospital." Ikaku said.

"Eh????" Ichigo reacted.

"See???"

"It's just an irony. Rukia likes you but she's too shy to tell it. You better apologize to her tomorrow."

He didn't answer.

Ukitake, their P.E teacher, then calls the attention of the guys. "Okay. It's the guy's… ***cough* *cough*. **Argh!! The weather is so hot and it makes me sick. I'm sorry guys but I have to dismiss the class now. ***cough* *cough***"

"What about our game, Sir?" Ikaku asked.

"You can use the soccer field if you want but be sure to put all the soccer balls back to the gym, okay?"

"Hai!!!" the guys said.

…

The guys then divide themselves into two. The first team is named the "Raging Phoenix" lead by Ichigo while the other team is called the "The Tyrant Dragon" lead by Toushiro.

The guy's enjoys playing. The score is down to 13-14. Ichigo's team needs only two points to win the game while Toushrio only needs one. Everybody's holding their breath. Will Ichigo make it a tie of 14-14 or Toushiro will score of 13-15 making them win? What do you think?

Meanwhile, Rukia finally arrives at the Karakura High and headed immediately to the principal's office to submit the letter of requests for them to use the Auditorium for the school festival. After that, she's on her way to the main gate when Inoue, who's sitting not far from the soccer field, noticed her and called her.

"Rukia." She called.

She turned around and faces them. "Guys?" She comes to them and chatted for a while.

"We thought you already went home." Momo said. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at them. "Uhm. Sorry for making you worry. By the way, where's Ukitake-sensei?"

"He was sent to the clinic as usual." Tatsuki replied.

…

Suddenly. They heard someone shouting. **"Look out!!!! Rukia, look out!!!!" **It says.

"Eh???" Rukia wondered. She diverts her attention to the one shouting only to find out that a speeding soccer ball is heading on her direction. She tries to evade it but it's too late. The ball's speed is 3x10 raised to the 8th power or in short the speed of light. In blink of an eye the ball hit Rukia right on her beautiful face.

"_**Bang!"**_

_**A direct hit!!!!**_

_**Ting3x!!!!**_

_**Knockdown!!!**_

…

Rukia, due to a severe impact, knock down on the ground and cried. "Aww…"

"Rukia!!!!" Her good friends called as they all run to her aid. "Are you alright?" Inoue asks worriedly.

Covering the entire affected area with her two hands she nodded as her response.

"No you are not." A guy said. It's Ichigo.

Everybody looks at him and their eyes widen. "You're…"

Rukia puts down her both hands and looks at him. "No. I'm really fine." She then secretly gets the soccer ball not far from her and asked him. "Are you the one who kicked the ball?"

"Well…" Ichigo explained. "I didn't mean it. I kicked the ball as hard as I can because I'm thinking of getting a goal to win the game but I guess I used to much force on it. That's why I'm…" He isn't finish on talking yet when Rukia picks the soccer ball and threw it at him. It hit him on the face as well.

"Be careful next time, Ichigo!!!!" Rukia shouted. Inoue and the others jaw drops on what happened.

Ignoring the pain the orange-haired guy annoyingly asks: "You!!! Why did you do that?"

"An eye for an eye. Now we are even."

"Tsk!"

"My god!!!" Rukia cried. "How dare you hit a model's face? What will you do if that hit damage my face??? Do my face looks like a goal???"

Ichigo sighted. "Like I said it's an accident!!! Accident! You got that!!!"

"Whatever." She said. "Anyway Ichigo…" She extends her hand to him and said. "To atone for your sin and ruining my face why don't you at least help me stand up?"

Ichigo gallantly helped her stand up just like a princess. "Are you sure you're alright? I can bring you to the infirmary if you want."

As she finally stood up she looked at him for a moment and looked down as she said: "No. Thanks"

"I see."

Then she remembered something. The prediction of Zaraki Kenpachi.

….

"_**It will all start on a ball hit. The first person that will appear before your eyes will be the one for you."**_

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

Rukia looks at Ichigo as he went back to the field to continue his game. "It--- It's true." She said.

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Inoue asked.

"About the prediction…"

"Huh?"

"_Ichigo is… Ichigo is…"_ She thought_. "That means…" _She holds her chest as her face turns red.

…

…

Meanwhile, on a place called Karakura Airport around 4:00 in the afternoon.

…

"_**All the passengers of flight 12345 XPS Ryujin Jakka please prepare for we are about to leave the plane. Again to all the passengers of flight 12345 XPS Ryujin Jakka please prepare for we are about to leave the plane. Thank you for your understanding."**_

…

"Kaien-sama." Kira called the sleeping guy. "We're already here. In Karakura Town"

Kaien opened his tired eyes and said. "I see."

They both then get off the plane and Kaien took another step on the Karakura's territory. He looks at the sky and it's dark. "It's going to rain. I think." She said.

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

Suddenly, someone meets them. "Welcome back, Kaien."

He looks at him and smiled. "Byakuya-niisama."

"How do you feel now??"

"It's nice to be home." He said.

"That's good. Let me take you to your hotel now or do you want to spend the night on our house?" Byakuya asked.

"Anno… does Rukia knows I'm coming?" He said blushing.

Byakuya shook his head. "I didn't tell her."

"When I finished my business here I'm going to surprise her. I missed her so much. I missed my fiancé so much."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

OMG!!!! It's Kaien!!! Kaien finally returns!!!! Is this what Kenpachi said that a storm will be coming??? Not only that!!! What did he says??? He's Rukia's what???? Ahhh!!! He addressed himself as Rukia's fiancé. What's the meaning of that??? Shachiecoh Hime what have you done??? Just when the time when Rukia finally realizes that she's in love with Ichigo. Ahhh!!! What's going to happen next??? I still don't know. Haha.

Anyways, before you leave this site, please leave me reviews. Feel free to press the review button below this story. It's free and it does not cost any amount of money. (Laughs). Your comments and reviews will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! Please, even just for now, fight your lazy side and leave even a single review for your name to be showed up… but it's still okay if you don't like… maybe this chapter is not worth your credit? I dunno'…^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Activity 6. You better look forward to that. ^^

Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	6. Rukia's Confession & Reunion w Kaien

***On that Day, One year ago***

**Author's Notes: **Shachiecoh Hime is back! Hurray for that! Hehe. By the way, here's now my promised to you my dear readers. It's the Chapter 6 of the story. Wahaha. I'm looking forward that you will like this. After all, the reunion of Rukia and Kaien that all of you are looking forward too is going to happen now—that's why, you better read this. Of course, don't forget to leave a review. ^^

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

"_It's true."_ Rukia thought to herself. She just came home after the "soccer ball incident". _"The first person that appeared before my eyes is none other than Ichigo. Even though his the last one to check what happened to me still when my eyes opened, he stood right in front of me. When I saw him, my heart always skipped beat. It's just like the last time and after that weird dream of mine. __Feel the throbbing of my heart.__" _Rukia thought. Then she closes her eyes. Feel her chest then_ "__God! Could this be love?"_

She sighed heavily. Her mind is preoccupied by lots of thoughts. She was about to slide the door towards the living room when voices of her sister, Hisana, and Byakuya stops her.

"So he's already here, huh." Hisana said.

Byakuya nodded. "He's staying in Orleans Hotel. He's supposed to arrive here next month but since he misses her so much he came back earlier than we expected."

"_Who are they talking about?"_ Rukia asked her mind as she listens to the conversation secretly.

"Is that so?" Hisana said.

"The only thing that worries me is that Kurosaki, Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"_Ichigo?"_ Rukia thought. _"What the hell are they talking about?"_

"That guy seems to be nice. What's wrong about him? He's good friends with Rukia." Hisana said.

"That's true and because he's nice Rukia gives meaning about it."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know? You don't give meanings when someone treats you special because you might do something stupid like falling in love."

"Is that what scares you?" Hisana asked. She smiled at her husband and said: "It's alright. Now that Kaien is here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Rukia's eyes widen on what she hears. _"Ka—Kaien-dono is here in Karakura?"_

Rukia gathered her courage and quickly enters the living room. "I'm home." She said pretending that she hasn't heard anything.

The couple startled. "Ru---Rukia. Welcome back." Hisana said.

"Since when did you get there?" Byakuya asked.

"Huh? I just came in, right?" Rukia replied. "Why? You two seem surprised. Did I interrupt something?"

Byakuya and Hisana look at each other. They want to tell her that Kaien is already in Karakura but they keep it a secret because Kaien asked it. "Iie." Byakuya answered.

Hisana stood up. "I'm going to make our dinner."

Rukia looks at them. _"Are they trying to hide it from me? But why?"_ She thought.

Byakuya noticed her silence. "Is something wrong?"

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing." She then leaves and head immediately on her room upstairs. She throws her bag on the sofa and jumps in her bed. She buried her face on the pillow. _"He's back. Kaien-dono's back." _She cried happily. She rolled over her bed with a smile on her face. But her happiness is then filled with doubt when she caught a glimpse of Kon. She then remembers Ichigo. She took Kon and hugged him very tight. "You know, Kon." She whispered. "Kaien-sama is back. I don't know what to do. I am supposed to be happy about it but… Do you think Kaien-dono's appearance is too late?" She thought for a while.

She lies down on the bed once again. Thinking of how happy she is with Kaien before. "Listen, Rukia. You are just confused about your feelings. Not because Kenpachi's prediction is accurate that really means I like Ichigo. They both resemble each others. Maybe I just see Kaien-dono on Ichigo. That's it! There's nothing to worry about it!" Rukia told her self. She stood up. "You're really are a genius, Rukia. That's it. I'm not in love with Ichigo." She then walks towards her study table and gets her photo album. She browses each picture. It's a photo of her and Kaien. She stares at the photo. She smiled but…

"_Impossible."_ Rukia thought_. "When I looked at Kaien-dono's face… It was Ichigo who enters my mind."_

…

…

**Activity VI: Scenes from a Memory**

**Rukia's Confession & Reunion w/ Kaien**

…

…

Another week passed. Lots of things happened around the Karakura High. Some of the clubs are now busy preparing their booths for the festival but not the whole Banana Class. They are still waiting for the result of their Trigonometry Midterm Exams. They're now being judge whether they can take part of the festival or not.

"Whoaa!" Inoue cried. "Finally it's done!" She added as she watched Aizen going out of their room. English is their last exam.

"God! Why have you forsaken us?" Toushiro cried. "My head hurts. Why do annoying things like exams even exists?"

Rukia hears what Toushito said. He must find it hard to answers those grammar related questions. Ikaku then approached her.

"Neh, Rukia-chan! What do you think will going to happen now? Do you think we will be part of the festival?"

Rukia fakes a smile. She's worried about what's going happen. "Well… We put all we had into it. So all that's left to do now is sit back and wait."

They agreed.

Suddenly, Yumichika arrives at the scene catching his breath. "Ya--- Yamamoto-Sensei! Heh! Heh!" He said.

"What's wrong Yumichika?" Ikaku asked.

"Breathe slowly." Rukia instructed. She gets a bottle of water from her bag and give is to Yumichika. "Here. Drink this."

Yumichika did drink the water. "Yamamoto-Sensei is coming here." He said.

"Ehhhh!" They reacted.

"Calm down, classmates." Rukia said. "Go back to your seat and pretends nothing's wrong."

"Hai!"

After three minutes, Yamamoto slides the door and headed immediately in front. "I've got the results on your exams." He said.

Everybody's not breathing.

"Kuchiki, Rukia." He called.

She stands up. "Hai!"

"It looks like all of you will go to spend all the 5-day celebration here."

She bowed her head. She knows what does that mean. "I see…" Rukia whispered. Her voice is shaking. "So there's no festival for us?"

"I didn't say that." Yamamoto replied.

"Eh?" They all wondered.

"But you said…" Rukia said.

"I said all of you will go to spend all the 5-day celebration here managing our booth. You win on our deal, Kuchki. All of you passed the midterms with flying colors. You can start the preparations for our "Welcome to the Shinigami World" by tomorrow."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you very much, Sensei."

Yamamoto then leaves everyone and all the Banana Class cried in joy. "Banzai!" they all shouted.

"Isn't that great, Rukia?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Classmates! Starting tomorrow, all class is suspended that's why we will use that time to decorate the whole auditorium. We only have two days to do this. Bring your P.E uniforms tomorrow for it will be a long day process."

"Hai!"

Rukia then leaves the room to see the Sakura Committee Officers when she met Ichigo on the way. The handsome guy just recently left the guy's bathroom.

"Yoh!" He said to her. "I saw Yamamoto-Sensei leaving our room a while ago. What does that mean?"

Rukia looks at him. She blushed. "I---Ichigo."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What's with that reaction? You're acting weird these past days. Whenever we ran at each other you always had this face of seeing a ghost. Do I look like one?"

"It's none of your business. Anyways, about that, Yamamoto-Sensei said that we can take part of the school festival next week."

"Really? That's good. You must be happy right now." Ichigo said. She looks at Rukia and smiled. "See? Everything turned out well."

"_Crap!"_ Rukia thought. _"It's here again. My heartbeat beats fast. Damn you Ichigo. Don't make a smile like that. You're melting my heart."_

"Rukia?" He called. "Are you alright?"

Her senses came back to reality. "Ye---Yeah. Well… I have something to do. I'll see you later."

Ichigo grabbed her elbow and stopped her. "Wait!"

She turned around. "What is it?"

"I really want to ask you about this but I can't find time. Do you mind answering it?"

Rukia looks at him. "As long as it's not a Math question I think I can help you."

"Well… Who is this Kaien?"

Rukia's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I'm curious about it. Remember when Renji and I fought in your house? You get angry with me, right? Then when I was apologizing… you called me Kaien."

"I did?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I--- I don't remember calling you like that."

"One more thing, at first I don't care who he is but your brother, Byakuya, he told me something that develops my curiosity to know who Kaien is. Byakuya-san said that…"

"What did Nii-sama told you?"

"He said I resemble him."

"Is that so?"

"So who is he? A friend? Or a lover?"

Rukia looks at him. She stares at him for seconds. The longer the time he stares at him the more her heartbeat beats fast. _"This is wrong. I don't have the right to develop such feelings for Ichigo. Byakuya-niisama's right. Because he's nice, I took it in a wrong way. But… Nii-sama. It's late. Too late. I'm really in love with him and I can't even tell him that I'm engaged."_

"Rukia." He called.

She bowed her head causing her eyes to be hidden under her bangs. "I have to go now." She said and left Ichigo.

"Weird." He thought.

…

…

The next day, all the students of the Karakura High are busy preparing their booths. ""Hurray! We don't have classes today because everyone is busy preparing for their club booths." Ikaku said.

The rest nodded.

"Look!" Asano Keigo said. "Look all the members of the English Club. It's like they're using the whole gymnasium for their Haunted House Booth."

"Ishida-kun's fired up." Momo said as she takes a glimpse of the whole English Club from the window.

"I heard he challenged Rukia-chan again." Inoue said. "He challenged her whether who of our clubs will receive the most profitable award on the last day."

"I see." Toushiro said. "So it's Ishida's Ministry of Darkness or Rukia-chan's Welcome to the Shinigami World."

They all laugh. "By the way, where's Rukia?"

"She's in the cafeteria." Tatsuki said. "She's been working since morning and failed to eat lunch."

"I see."

…

…

Meanwhile, at the Cafeteria, Rukia is on the counter taking order. "Anno… Meal A, please." Two voices said in unison.

"Dine in." Rukia said.

"Take out." the other voice said.

Rukia look at the person the other counter who orders the same food as she is. "Renji?"

"Rukia? What a coincidence, you will eat your lunch here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?" Renji face the counter and said "I'll eat the food here, thanks."

After getting the orders, the two looked for an empty table and dine together. "Well… I heard about your Welcome to the Shinigami World from my classmates. I like the idea. I think it's the best booth among the 5 clubs."

"You think so?" Rukia asked after taking a sip on her orange juice. "What's your class planning to do?"

"Well… the class representative said that we will open three types of booth. They divide the budget we get from the Sakura Committee into three and that money will be used in a Marriage Booth, Cake and Coffee Booth and…"

"What?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Knowing Kurotsuchi-sensei, he wants to have a science trade fair."

Rukia laughs. "Come to think of it, Mayuri-Sensei is your club adviser, right? So you're a member of Science Club?"

Renji nodded. "By the way, about the fieldtrip, why do it in Costa Del Sol?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "Well, it's Uruhara-Sensei's idea. I don't what's gotten on his mind to decide that our fieldtrip will take place in a private beach. God! Winter is coming. Didn't he realize that?"

"The water on that beach is surely cold."

Rukia nodded. "But it will be worth it after the fieldtrip. It's Halloween Home Coming Dance Party, right?"

"Yeah. So what's your costume?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Whatever is it you wear, I'm sure. It will look good on you."

Rukia looks at Renji. She smiled at him—a warm smile. "Thanks."

Renji blushed. _"Damn… that smile is soooo cute." _Suddenly, he spotted Ichigo not far from them and seems to have a trouble looking for a table. Having sympathy towards his friend and--- rival, he calls him.

"Ichigo." He shouted.

The orange-haired guy looks at him. "Renji!" He called. After a while, he comes closer to them. "It's been a while."

"You seem having trouble back there. Care to join us?" He asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said. "But…" He looks to Rukia whose busy eating her food.

She glared at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said.

Rukia moves sideward and allowed Ichigo sits beside her. "Thanks." He said.

She didn't answer. Instead, she puts down her chopsticks and wipes her mouth gently with her handkerchief. "I'm done." She said.

Ichigo and Renji looks on her plate. "But you haven't made it in half?" Renji said.

"I'm full."

"God, Rukia." Ichigo told her. "You're so skinny and still you're having a diet."

Rukia looks at him. She looks at Ichigo with devil eyes. Her eyes are burning. Seeing her like that, Ichigo's adrenalin fired up. He quickly covered himself with his arms for self-defense. He knows that he made Rukia angry once again and she's ready to beat him. But something's wrong. Five seconds already passed but the legendary **"Pacquiao Punch" **still hasn't connected. "Ehh?" Ichigo wondered. He looks at Rukia. "You--- You didn't punch me?"

She didn't answer. She turned her back on him and leaves.

"Did you see that, Renji?" He asked the spiky-red-haired guy. "She didn't punch me."

"Don't you think she's acting strange?" Renji asked.

"_Strange?" _Ichigo thought. "I wonder if it's related to what I asked her yesterday."

"About what?"

"_Should I tell Renji?"_ He thought. "Nothing."

Renji looks at him. _"Is he hiding something?"_

…

…

_**The next day (2**__**nd**__** day of preparation)**_

Everybody's moving double time. The whole Banana Class is on the Auditorium and doing their part. They divide the whole place into 10 rooms and each room is painted with white and black. It's just like a maze. The only thing left to do are the props and the huge tarpaulin to be placed in front of the Auditorium.

"It's no use!" Ikaku cried out loud. He's the one in charge of doing their booth's banner.

"What's wrong?" Yumichika asked.

"I can't think of an idea what to draw here."

Rukia, who happened to pass by the bald guy, comes to him. "It doesn't look attractive, Ikaku-kun." She said.

He pouted. "I know it, Rukia-chan but my mind is not functioning properly and I don't know what to draw here that is related on our booth's title."

Rukia thought for a while. "Give me the art materials." She said.

Ikaku did.

She kneels down on the floor and starts painting the banner. Rukia draws two people, a girl and a guy, standing side by side wearing the Shinigami costumes and holding a pure white and pure black scythe. She added butterflies on it and write the title in a nice lettering. "Ta-dah!" Rukia said. "It's finished."

Everyone's amaze on what the banner turned out. "Sugoi!" they said. "It's beautiful, Rukia-chan."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly,

…

"_**Calling the attention of Kuchiki Rukia of Banana Class, please proceed at the faculty right now."**_

…

"_**Again! Calling the attention of Kuchiki Rukia of Banana Class, please proceed at the faculty right now"**_

…

"Rukia?" Momo called. "You are called in the faculty room."

"Yeah. It's the Sakura Committee meeting." She stands up and told them. "See you guys, later." She said. Rukia quickly headed on the faculty room without knowing that she had a blue paint on her cheek. On her way, she met Ichigo who was carrying some boxes needed on their booth. Their eyes met. Rukia looks at him and he does the same. She wants to greet him but the threat that she might fall even more to Ichigo if she hear his voice or just be with him flashed on her mind. _"Don't do it, Rukia. Think about Kaien-dono. He's here." _She thought.

"Seems you're in a hurry." Ichigo told her.

She didn't answer.

Ichigo then noticed the blue paint on her cheek. He slowly puts down the boxes and comes near her. He carefully places his hand on Rukia's cheek and gently rubs the paint with his thumb. "You're so clumsy. Meeting the Sakura Committee with that paint on your cheeks?"

Rukia blushed_. "Crap. Here we go again." _ She looks at Ichigo with trouble eyes. _"Nii-sama's right."_ She thought. "_If I continue hanging out with you… If I continue standing right next to you… I'll be the one who'll get hurt in the end. Even If I fall for you… Ichigo… Ichigo doesn't feel the same. It's better to let go of these stupid feelings. It's not yet mutual that's why I still can forget him. Then I will move on as if nothing happened. With that, I'll be happy with Kaien-dono."_

"Rukia. Are you okay?"

She brushed away Ichigo's hand away from her and runs. Ichigo trail her with his eyes. _"Is she really avoiding me?"_ He thought.

…

…

_**Back to the Math Club Booth, 5: 45 PM**_

"It's done!" the whole Banana class rejoiced after the huge banner, which is painted by Rukia, is placed on top of the auditorium's door.

"The real fun will start this Monday." Toushiro said.

Momo agreed. "Our last school festival here in Karakura High. I wonder what's going to happen."

"It will be fun." Ichigo said. "I'm sure about it."

"By the way…" Tatsuki said. "Have you seen Orihime?"

"Oh!" Momo replied. "She was instructed by Rukia-chan to get all the Shinigami Costumes we're going to wear in the festival at the tailor shop."

"Is that so?"

"Why don't we wait for her in our room?" Toushiro suggested.

"Speaking of, where's Rukia?" Ikaku said.

"She's still having a meeting with the Committee."

"Poor, Rukia-chan." Yumichika said. "We are all done in the preparations but she's still doing her job as the president."

"Yeah." They said. "Let's just do our best next week for Rukia-chan's sake." Momo added.

"Hai!"

…

…

Everyone heads back to their classroom. The sun is about to set and some students already went home and there were still some who is not done yet on their booth's preparation. On the other hand, at the faculty, the SC officers are now dismissed. For Rukia, the SC president, all she wanted to do is a long time of sleep since she's been busy this past week. There were SC meeting and make-up class to attend, and the worst thing is her trouble feelings with Ichigo and the truth that Kaien is already in Karakura. Thank God that tomorrow is weekend. She can rest peacefully on her house. No meetings. No Ichigo.

She continues her walk towards the auditorium and finds her classmates not there. "Are they all gone home?" She asked her self. She shrugged her shoulders. "If that so… I'll go home also." She turned around and her eyes turned huge plates to see a curious Ichigo standing right in front of her.

"They are all inside our room." Ichigo told her. "They are waiting for the distribution of our costumes."

"Is… Is that so?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"You are…" Ichigo said but he was cut off when Rukia speaks ahead of him.

"I'll go check Inoue in the main gate." She said. She runs away but Ichigo quickly catch her arm and stopped her.

"Wait!" He said. "I have something to ask."

Rukia didn't look back. "What is it?"

"Rukia, you're avoiding me, right?"

"What are you saying? I'm just…."

"Then look at me!" He shouted.

Rukia turned around and looks at him after a while she turned her eyes on other direction.

"See? You can't even look in my eyes." Ichigo said. "It's obvious that you're ignoring me. Ever since that soccer ball incident…" Ichigo said. He paused for a while and continues. "No… after our group studying in your house, you never talked to me like we used too, not once. Whenever I call your phone our send you a message… I never got any single reply. What's wrong with you, Rukia? Is it because of what I asked you about Kaien the other day or is because your brother told you that?"

"Huh?"

"When you fainted, your brother told me that Renji and I must stay away from you. What's the meaning of that?"

Rukia bowed her head. "Why do you always have to asked, Ichigo."

"Because I want to know."

"I told you before that there are things better left unsaid." Rukia said. "Just leave me alone."

"Not until you told me what is it. What's bothering you? Tell it to me. After that, I will stop."

Rukia didn't answer.

"I see… so you lied to me when you told me that I'm one of the people that you can trust that I give you strength when you can't go on anymore. Is that it?"

Rukia startled. She indeed said that to Ichigo when they both rode the legendary Wheel Of fate In Krabby Land. "That's not it…" She said.

"Then what? I can't stand watching you ignoring me for an unknown reason. Did I make something that offended you so much?"

Rukia raised her head and looks at him. "I always see you…" She told him. Her voice is soft.

"Huh?"

"It's because you're so nice to me I started to have these feelings towards you…"

"Rukia… you don't mean…" Ichigo said but Rukia punched him.

"Urusai!" She shouted.

"What---"

"I can't sleep. I can't eat." Rukia shouted to him. She glared at Ichigo. "You're always on my mind. Wherever I go I always see you. In school, in our classroom, in my house, and even in my dreams! God! It's just like you said. You are like a ghost that's hunting me! No matter what I do. No matter how busy I am. I can't get you off my mind! And you know why? **IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!"**

Ichigo can't move on what he heard. _"Rukia likes me?" _He thought. "You gotta be kidding?" He said.

"How I wish I was kidding but I'm not!" Rukia said. Tears start to fall on her eyes. "Do you know who Kaien, is? He's my first love. I convinced myself that I only like you because I see Kaien in you but I was wrong. Whenever I think of Kaien--- it's you always who flashed on my mind! Your not-so-cool-face, Damn it! I hate this, Ichigo!" Rukia said. "Now, you're happy that you know it?" She added.

Ichigo can't say anything. He only looks at Rukia. _"What should I tell her?"_ He told his mind. _"God! I can't speak."_

…

…

Meanwhile, at the Karakura High's main gate, Orihime is coming carrying all her classmates' costume which he gets from Ishida-kun's tailor shop. "Ahhh~~~." She said to herself. "How I wished Tatsuki is here to help me carry this."

As she continues her walk, someone caught her attention. He's a guy standing right next to his car. It's like his waiting for someone. _"Eh?"_ She thought. _"Since when did Kurosaki-kun dye his hair black? And since when did he own that nice car?" _She smiled. "Well... It doesn't matter. At least there is someone here to help carry these clothes."

Inoue comes closer to him. "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called.

The guy looks at him. It's Kaien. _"Kurosaki?"_

"Good timing I found you here. Can you help me carry this back to our classroom? Rukia-chan's is expecting these clothes to come."

Kaien looks at her. "Rukia?" He asked. "You mean, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Inoue laughed. "You're funny, Kurosaki-kun. Is there any other Rukia in our class?" She said. "Here." Inoue said giving Kaien some of the clothes she's carrying. "Let's go."

Kaien can't do anything but to follow Inoue. If he goes with her, he can see Rukia. As they walk, Inoue stole a glance at him. "Anno…" Inoue said. "Since when did your hair become black? It's orange last morning, huh."

"Oh!" Kaien said. "It's cool, right? Black looks good." He explained trying to ride on Inoue's talk. "By the way, are you good friends with Rukia?"

"What's wrong with you, Kurosaki-kun? You're acting weird. Of course, I am! We know each others since middle school."

Kaien laughs. "Is that so?"

Inoue starts to wonder.

…

…

Back to where Rukia and Ichigo,

"Are you surprised that you found out I like you?" She wipes her tears and smirked. "Of course you do. But… I know… We can never be together so just forget what I said."

Ichigo looks at her_. "How can I? It's the first confession I got from a girl?"_

"Inoue might be on our room now. Just get your costume to her and go home." Rukia said. She turned around and leaves Ichigo. _"Damn it!"_ She thought.

Rukia continue walking. She can't believe that she said it to Ichigo. But after that confession, it feels like her burden was lessening a bit. She continues walking towards their room with her eyes on the ground. But…

"Ahh… Rukia-chan!" Inoue called. "Konnichiwa!"

Rukia looks at the cheerful girl. "Inoue?" She called when she sees the guy standing beside the orange-haired gal. Her eyes widen. "Ka--- Kaien-dono?" She called. Her voice is shaking.

Kaien smiled at her. "It's been a while, Rukia." He puts down the plastics containing the Shinigami Costumes and comes to her and gave a hug. "I missed you." Then he kissed her on cheek. "How have you been?"

Inoue wonder what's going on. Suddenly, she freaked out. "Aaaahhhhh!"

Rukia and Kaien looks at her. "What's wrong, Inoue?"

"There are two Kurosaki-kun?" She said. "What's going on? The one is black and the other one is orange. One of you might be a doppelganger." She said. Later on, she passed out due of shock.

Hearing what Inoue said surprised her. _"I don't like to sound pessimistic but…" _Rukia turned her around and a surprised Ichigo is standing behind her back. "I---Ichigo?" She called.

Ichigo looks at Kaien. _"Could he be?"_

The time stops.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

OMG! Rukia is caught between Kaien and Ichigo. Talk about wrong timing, Rukia just finished telling Ichigo what she feels but it's not yet a matter of 30 minutes when Kaien appears before her eyes. What's going to happen now? Is it her first love or her present love? Who will Rukia picks? What will happen to Renji now? Poor Renji. Huhu.

Next chapter is about the opening of the school festival and some RukiaxKaien scene together. Hehe. Don't kill me guys. We are all pretty sure that this fic is an IchiRuki fic. Worry not, my dear readers. Let's just give Rukia and Kaien some space to enjoy their time together. After all, they are separated from each others for a long time. Hehe.

Anyways, before you leave this site, please leave me reviews. Feel free to press the review button below this story. It's free and it does not cost any amount of money. (Laughs). Your comments and reviews will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! Please, even just for now, fight your lazy side and leave even a single review for your name to be showed up… but it's still okay if you don't like… maybe this chapter is not worth your credit? I dunno'…^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Activity 7. You better look forward to that. ^^

Later!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	7. School Festival

**On that day, One Year Ago**

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! (Yahoo!) It took me a month (I think) to post this chapter. I'm sorry for that. It's just that I run out of ideas on what to write here and the fact that I'm so busy failed me to do my part. Anyway, this is the continuation of the story. Since it's been so long (Like forever… ^^) I advised you to re-read the previous chapters in order to understand again the plot of the story. It's just that I'm afraid that you all have forgotten what the real story of "On that day, One Year Ago." (That hurts if you did forget it. Huhu)

By the way, let me tell you about the different Clubs mention here so that you will not find it complicated to distinguish their members and their activities. Let's all starts at the Math Club. (Whoo!)

_**Rukia and Ichigo:**_ Ehem! Our Club's booth is called "Welcome to the Shinigami World". Players will come to our booth and play as a Ryoka. In order to win, they have to beat the Shinigamis scattered all over the auditorium. It's like an RPG. (Haha). If they don't beat the shinigami protecting the first door, they will not advance to the next level. Our Club president is Yamamoto Genryusai-Sensei. And we are wearing black Kimono that distinguishes us from other students.

_**Ishida:**_ Lets' now talk about our Club- the English Club. Our club offers terror and nightmares. Haha. Just kidding. We're doing a Horror House called Ministry of Darkness. We scare people and we eat people. Hehe. Our Club President is Aizen Suzuke-Sensei. All English Club Members are wearing Jogging Pants and a pink T-shirt with a huge "English Club" print on it _(Except those assigned inside the Horror house. They are required to have scary costumes)._

_**Renji: **_Move! Give way! Science Club is on the way! Haha. We have lots of activities for this school festival. Our club divided the budget we get from the Sakura Committee into different booths. We have Marriage booth where in you'll be wed to your crush or to your fantasies. We also have Photo Booth where in you can take pictures with your friend or with your crush and Cake and Coffee Booth also. We also have a Science trade-fair where in you can see lots of dissected animals display all over the room. You can also do some experiments about gravity or any science related matter. Our Club president is Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei. You can find our club members wearing our school jogging pants and a blue-shirt with lots of formulas related to science printed on it.

_**Kira and Hisagi:**_ We're the History Club! And Our Club president is Ukitake-Sensei. We're the one organizing the jail booth. We punish those students who break the law. We send them to jail. Those who ruined our fun-fun school festival must also be sent to jail. We do that in order to maintain peace and order. We're wearing police officer clothes, by the way.

_**Chad:**_ We're the arts club. Bow!

So that's it. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"It's been a while, Rukia." He said.

Rukia's eyes widen as Kaien's hug tightened. "Ka—Kaien-dono? What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." He replied as he breaks from the hug. Then he cast his eyes to the orange-haired guy standing on Rukia's back. "You must be Kurosaki-kun." He said.

The said guy startled. "You—you know me?" He asked.

Kaien nodded. "Rukia's sister, Hisana, told me lots of things about you." He said. "By the way, it would be rude if I don't say my name to you, right? I'm Shiba Kaien. Nice to meet you." He added as he extends his hands left hand to Ichigo and offers him a handshake.

Ichigo took Kaien's extended hand. He gives Kaien an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

Kaien smiled back. "Hisana-san told me that you're pretty good friends with Rukia. Thank you for always looking after her. Hope my fiancée doesn't cause you any trouble."

"Fiancée?" He asked. He looks at Rukia standing beside Kaien. "Don't worry about it." He replied.

Kaien then looks at Inoue. "Anyway, Inoue-san. I'm sorry about a while ago. You mistakenly took me as Kurosaki-san, right? But I didn't bother telling you."

Inoue shook her head. "Not at all. It's me who's the one to apologize. Sorry for dragging you all the way here and let you carry those shinigami costumes."

"It's alright. So, Rukia? Shall we go now?" Kaien said to then silence Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia replied. "But I still have to distribute the shinigami costumes to our classmates. We need those costumes this coming Monday."

"I'll handle the distributions of the costumes." Inoue said. "You can go now with Shiba-san. You've been working non-stop since morning. I think you should go home now and take a rest."

"Inoue." Rukia said. She then looks at Ichigo.

"Go now." Ichigo said to her.

Rukia bowed her head. "Thanks." Rukia then walks with Kaien leaving Inoue and Ichigo looking at them.

"That guy said Rukia is his fiancée. That means they're engaged." Inoue said.

Ichigo didn't answer.

Inoue looks at the spacing out Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Let's go, Inoue." He replied. "Our classmates are waiting."

Inoue nodded.

"_What the-"_ Ichigo thought as they walk. _"Just a while ago she confessed to me that she likes me but now… She's with that Shiba. Is she trying to toy me?"_

…

…

**School Festival Part I:**

**Chapter 7: Renji's Decisive Plan**

…

…

"Eh?" Rukia asked Kaien as the car speeds up along the highway. "You were summoned here by Nii-sama?"

"He said you've been acting weird lately." Kaien replied. "Besides, I have something to talk about"

"Something to talk about? About what?"

Kaien tightened his grip on the hand wheel of the car. He didn't answer.

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia called.

"Anyway, how's school?" Kaien asked as he changes the topic.

"Everything's fine. I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?"

"Last month, Ishida and I got a battle of wills about the theme for the school festival. I also challenged my teacher so that he'll allow us to participate on it. Luckily, everything turned out well."

"Is that so? Just don't do anything reckless in school, okay?"

Rukia nodded. _"_Yeah_." _She then remembered her love confession to Ichigo. _"I'm sorry, Kaien-dono. But a while ago… I already did something reckless. I shouldn't have said it to Ichigo." _She thought_. "Now, it will be more complicated. I was carried away and forgot the fact that I have Kaien-dono. That's a wrong move, Rukia. What have you done?"_

"Rukia?" Kaien called Rukia who's thinking seriously about something.

Rukia smiled. "What about you? How's college?"

Kaien smiled back. "It's fine. I really have a great time in school minus the fact that being a doctor is a pain in the ass."

Rukia laughed. "I know you can handle it. You're Kaien-dono after all."

"Thanks." Kaien replied. "Neh, Rukia. Why don't we go watch a movie? It's been so long since we go on a date together, right?"

Rukia agreed. The two then go to the nearest mall. They look for a good movie and find one. The title is "Fade to Black: I call your name". Rukia's the one who bought the ticket while Kaien is on the snack bar buying some food. After a couple of minutes, the two entered the theater and enjoyed watching the movie that took 1 and half hours. It's almost 8:30 in the evening when the ending credits starts rolling. "That's a pretty good movie." She said.

Kaien nodded. "The lead female character looks exactly like you."

Rukia smiled. "What are we going to do now?"

"Let's go have something to eat." Kaien replied.

The two then walked hand in hand like a normal couple does. They go to a fine-dining restaurant that serves Italian food. Though Rukia's troubled about what she said to Ichigo she managed to act like nothing's wrong so that Kaien wouldn't get worried. She'll just think abut it later when she goes home. She knows that on Monday, Inoue will bombard her lots of questions about Kaien. She also needs to explain her side to Ichigo. For now, she has to enjoy the time's she's been spending with her long-lost boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Renji, who's working as a part-time DJ in the said mall, is heading towards the comfort room when he accidentally spotted the love of his life. "Isn't that? My Rukia-chan?" He said. But his happiness shattered when he see Kaien eating with Rukia. Not knowing who Kaien was, he mistakenly took him as Ichigo like Inoue does. "That guy!" he said full of anger. His jealousy reaches up to 100 percent. "Disguising himself as a black-haired guy. Unforgivable." He paused for a while. "I see. So you finally start moving, Ichigo. This will be fun. I'll going to send you to hell this coming Monday. Hahaha."

…

…

…

The day of the festival then arrives. Everyone's having fun. First all the clubs have a parade. Then the school principal, Uruhara Kisuke, gives a speech and after that he finally declares the opening of the festival. Students from other school start to come to Karakura High to join the fun. Meanwhile, the Sakura Committee president is walking towards the faculty room when Inoue calls her.

"Rukia." She called.

The said girl looks at her. "Inoue?"

"You owe me an explanation, right?"

Rukia smiled. "I know."

The two girls then went to the roof top and there Rukia told everything. "You always told your suitors that you're going out with someone. That's Shiba-san, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"We all know our school policy that no relationship is allowed here so I keep it." Rukia replied. "I wasn't planning to hide it to you and the others. Kaien-dono resides in Hueco Mundo. We have this long-distance relationship. He's supposed to come here on the day of our graduation and that's my plan to introduce him to you but he just appeared before me last Friday. I was surprised too. I don't know what to tell you. You see it yourself, right Inoue? That I was speechless."

"Rukia."

"I'm sorry." Rukia apologized.

Inoue comes to her friend and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'm not angry because you didn't tell me."

"Inoue." Rukia called. She paused for a while and asked. "By the way, did Ichigo say something about that?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked. "No. Why?"

"Nothing."

Inoue looks at her. "Did something happen between you and Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia smiled. "Nothing, of course." She replied.

"I see. Let's go to our booth now." Inoue suggested.

"You go first. I need to tell Uruhara-sensei about something."

"Okay."

…

..

Rukia then heads on the faculty to tell Uruhara that everything goes well outside. After that, she went to her classroom and picks up her paper bag which contains her costume. On her way to the comfort room, she meets Ichigo who just happen going out of the male comfort room. Their eyes met.

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**

…

"Why aren't you wearing your costume?" Ichigo told her.

"Eh?" Rukia asked surprisingly.

"You're the one who suggested that all the Math Club members should wear this, right?" Ichigo said talking about their shinigami costume. (Ichigo's wearing his Bankai outfit ^^)

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. I was about to change my clothes now."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then hurry for we need more people to take care of our booth."

"I know."

"I'll go ahead now." Ichigo said. He continues walking and passes by Rukia who's not moving on her place.

".."

"Why don't you say something?" Rukia said.

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"About what happened last Friday…"

"Rukia…" He said. "You told me to forget it, right?"

Rukia's eyes widen. "Ye—Yeah."

"Then that's it. Don't worry about it."

Rukia gently nodded.

"I'll go now. See yah."

"Uhm."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, in the History Club's booth, Renji is talking to some members of the said club. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Our booth is called "Jail Booth" and we can do everything. Once you have written your enemy's name on our death list no matter how famous or intelligent he/she is, he'll be sent here on our pit of death." Kira explained to Renji as he shows him their improvised jail.

"…And he'll not be able to get out?" Renji asked again.

"Not until someone pays fro his freedom." Hisage answered.

Renji thought for a while. "Okay. How much?"

"150 Yen per name, sir. Make sure to put his/her section there so we wouldn't find it hard to look for him."

Renji paid the said amount. Kira gives him a piece of paper and there he writes down Ichigo's name. "Serves you right, Ichigo." He thought. He then handed the paper to Kira. "Make sure you'll send him there, right?"

Kira looks at the name. "Kurosaki Ichigo of Banana Class?"

Renji smiled with grin.

"I understand. We'll hunt him down in every corner of our school and put him to jail."

"Thanks." Renji said. After that, Renji then quickly headed to their booth and negotiates with his fellow members.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, back at the Math Booth, Ichigo sees his classmates organizing the lines of those who want to play their "Welcome to the Shinigami World." He's sitting not far from the auditorium with both of his fist placed under his chin. _"Our booth's really attracting so much attention, huh?" _He thought. Suddenly, he saw Karin going out of their booth. He can picture on his sister's face that it's angry.

"Damn it!" Karin said angrily as she throws her red cap in the ground. "I was near the exit but…"

"Karin!" Ichigo called. "What are you doing here?"

"Ichi-nii!" Karin called. "Dad brings us here. Yuzu and he are now in the Horror House."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. "By the way, how do you find our booth?"

"It pisses me off." Karin replied.

"Why?"

"I was near the exit but on the last door the challenge is spelling and do you know what word they asked me to spell?"

"What?"

"The girl there asked me the spelling of the protagonist's surname in the movie "Terminator and Predator 1. And you know what the surname is? It's Schwarzenegeger"

"Ah!" Ichigo reacted. "You mean Arnold Schwarzenegeger?" _(Note: Arnold Schwarzenegeger is a Hollywood actor. He stars in the movie Terminator 1, 2 and 3. He also plays the lead role in Predator 1. And play a father in a comedy movie entitled Jingle All The way. He's (I don't know if still the current) the governor of California.)_

"Ahhh!" Karin shouted. "The victory is almost near my hands but…"

"Better luck next time."

"By the way, Ichi-nii." Karin said. "What's with your costumes?"

"It's our class president's idea to wear this."

"Oh? You mean the girl who visited our house last time. What's her name again? Kuchiki Rukia, right? Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo replied.

Karin looks at his brother. "Did something happen between you and her?"

He didn't answer.

Suddenly, members of History Clubs lead by Kira arrive where Ichigo is and call his attention. "Kurosaki, Ichigo." Kira called.

Ichigo looks at them. "Looking at your clothes, all of you are members of the History Club, right? What made you here? Want to try of booth?"

"WRONG!" Kira replied. "We're here to take you to jail."

"Huh?"

"Someone writes your name on our death list. I'm sorry but whether you like it or not we have to take you there. It's our Club's rule." Hisagi Shuuei said. They crossed their arms into Ichigo and drag him away. On the other hand, Karin is just looking at his brother being taken away by the Social Club.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried. "You're hurting me."

"It's because you're struggling." Kira replied.

"What the-" He replied annoyingly. "Who the hell wrote my name on that list?"

"We're not allowed to tell the name of our client." Hisagi replied.

Suddenly, Iba comes along with Kira and Hisagi. "Guys!" He said. "Is it true the red-haired guy from Apple Class wrote Kurosaki's name on our list?"

Kira and Hisagi glared at Iba. "You!"

"What's wrong?" Iba asked. His jaw dropped when he saw Ichigo standing in the middle of those two. "Oh my-!" He reacted.

"So it's Renji Abarai, huh?" He said. He paused for a while and thought. _"What is he planning…?"_

…

…

…

Back at the Math Club, All the Banana Class and the other members of the club are gathered in front of the auditorium. "I didn't expect that our profit will be like this." Rukia said as she looks at the cash register full of paper money.

"Me too…" Inoue added.

"Since we open last morning, the budget that was given to us by the Sakura Committee has been tripled." Tatsuki added. "If we continue gaining money like this up to Wednesday our Club will win!"

"Hurray for that!" Ikaku shouted.

"Hurray!" they all shouted with happiness.

…

Suddenly, a group of girls approached Rukia. "Anno…" the girl said to the shouting Math Club Members. "Is Kuchiki Rukia here?"

Hearing her name, Rukia looks back. "I'm here." She said. "Need something?" She asked again. Her eyes widen to see Renji standing next to the girl with his left hand tied by a rope. "Re- Renji?" She called. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged his shoulder as if he doesn't know anything. "I don't know." He said. "I was just walking towards our Club's trade fair when my fellow club members came to me and did this." He explained.

Rukia starts to wonder why.

The girl then comes to Rukia and ties the same rope tied in Renji's hand into her right wrist. "Oi!" she reacted. "What are you doing?"

"Following orders." The Girl 1 replied.

"Huh?"

"It's done." The Girl 1 said to her fellow club member.

"Okay," Girl 2 answered. "Let's head now to our Club."

"Wait a minute!" Rukia shouted. "Could you explain to us what you two are doing? Coming here all the way from nowhere and tying this rope into my hand without explaining the reason… what's your club up to and where are you taking us?"

The two girls look at each others. "We're going to go to the Chapel." Girl 1 replied.

"Chapel?" Rukia asked. Renji's not speaking. The Math Club members present in the scene were watching.

Girl 2 nodded. "Yeah. In the Chapel. There we are going to conduct your "Marriage" with Abarai-san."

Rukia froze.

Math Clun Members jaw dropped.

Renji smiled secretly.

"**M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E?" **Rukia shouted as well as Inoue and the others.

"Yup." Girl 2 answered. "Our Club's Booth is Marriage booth."

"You gottta be kidding!" Rukia said.

"Come… Let's go now." The girls said as they bring Rukia and Renji towards the Chapel.

"."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Oh my God! So that's what Renji up to. Sending Ichigo to the Jail Booth so that he can take Rukia to their booth and marry her… That's a foul play! Doing bad things like that just to score with Rukia. Renji! You! Besides, what is Kaien want to tell Rukia during the first part? Ahhh! Lots of questions need to be answer again.

Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter. I hope you will leave a review for that! It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. (I'm begging you with all my heart. Please!).

I'm not doing the Chapter 8 of the story and it's all about Renji and Rukia's "Nuptial" Well... Not in reality, okay? But what's going to happen? Who's going to save Rukia from Renji? Ichigo? (No. He's in the Jail), Kaien? (Where is he, by the way?) Or could it be another guy? Haha. Better look forward to it, okay?

So. I'll see you next time. Godbless!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	8. Wrong Interpretation

**On that day, One Year Ago**

**Author's Notes: **Shachiecoh Hime's back! Hehe. How's your day, everyone? Are you all doing fine? Hehe. Anyway, I just got home after school totally soaked in the rain because it's really raining hard here in my place. Sometimes, the God's blessed you with a good weather in the morning and curse you in night. Sigh! Now, I'm here in front of my computer covering myself with a blanket. Hehe.

Changing the topic, thank you very much to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter of the story. You really are a great help for me to write the next chapter. Anyway, you probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"Wait a minute!" Rukia shouted. "Could you explain to us what you two are doing? Coming here all the way from nowhere and tying this rope into my hand without explaining the reason… what's your club up to and where are you taking us?"

The two girls look at each others. "We're going to go to the Chapel." Girl 1 replied.

"Chapel?" Rukia asked. Renji's not speaking. The Math Club members present in the scene were watching.

Girl 2 nodded. "Yeah. In the Chapel. There we are going to conduct your "Marriage" with Abarai-san."

Rukia froze.

Math Clun Members jaw dropped.

Renji smiled secretly.

"**M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E?" **Rukia shouted as well as Inoue and the others.

...

…

**School Festival Part II:**

**Chapter 8: Wrong Interpretation**

…

…

"Do you have any idea who did this to us?" Rukia asked Renji as they walked towards the chapel.

"Eh?"

"This doesn't make any sense. Writing our names on the Marriage list… What is he/she after? I'll kill him when I found out who he is."

Renji didn't say anything. After a while, they reached the front of the chapel. Outside of it is a personalized altar with lots of flowers on it. At the altar, there stood Rangiku Matsumoto. "My!" She surprisingly said. "I didn't expect to see you here, Rukia-chan."

"Matsumoto." Rukia called. "What are you…?"

"I'm the priestess here and I'm the one in charge of the ceremonial process for your _"wedding"_." She replied. "Now, take the ropes off them." She told her assistant. The girls did. They placed a veil on Rukia's head and a bouquet of flowers on her hand. "Now, I want you both to hold this." Matsumoto said to Rukia and Renji.

"What's this?" Renji asked.

"It's the ring to be use here." Rangiku replied.

Rukia looks carefully at the ring. "You know…?" She said. "I have to go back now on our booth. My club members needed me there. Besides I have lots of things to do."

"This will not take long." The desperate Renji replied.

"Abarai's right." Matsumoto said. "Here's what you're going to do. You will exchange vows, of course. You can adlib there if you want. Then after that, you'll put the ring on your partner's left finger. You got that?"

Renji nodded.

"Don't take this wedding seriously. This is only for fun. By the way, after the exchanging of vows and the ring, you two will go to our photo booth for a souvenir picture. Any questions?"

They didn't answer.

"Alright. Let's begin."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, not far from the chapel where Renji and Rukia's nuptial are being processed. There's Ishida sitting alone in the bench thinking deeply into something. _"This is bad."_ He told himself. _"Math Club's booth is really getting a lot of customers since morning. If this continues…"_ He paused for a while and released a sigh_. "…I will be beaten by that Kuchiki once again. Why is her 'Welcome to the Shinigami World' attracting so much attention? My Ministry of darkness is more exciting than it… Ahhh! Ishida you have to think of something."_

Suddenly, a group of 3 History Club members surrounds him. "Ishida Uuryu, right?" Member no. 1 asked.

Ishida looks at them. "What does the History club wants from a guy like me?"

"We're going to send you to jail." Member no. 2 replied.

"Pardon me?" Ishida said.

"Didn't you see the warning sign placed on the bench where you sat?" Member no. 3 said.

"Sign?"

Member no. 1 nodded. He pointed his finger to a piece of paper stick on the bench. The words there are so small and no man can noticed it even you have four eyes. "It is said on the warning sign that no English Club member can sit here. You're an English Club Member therefore you break our law. Those who break the law must be punished and must be put to jail."

"Wait!" Uuryu said.

"No more explanation." Member no. 2 said. "We're going to take you here and now."

"I said wait!" Ishida said once again. He looked around and then cast his eyes at the sky. "What's that?" He said. "It's a bird."

The two dumbfounded History Club Members turn their head back to look on what he is saying not knowing that he was just making excuses to distract them and run away. "Eh?" Member no. 2 said. "There's nothing there."

"Are you kidding us?" Member no. 1 said. They all looked at Ishida but he's already gone. They look everywhere and see him running for his life.

"Catch me if you can!" Ishida teased.

"After him!" Member no. 1 shouted.

"Hai!"

…

…

…

Back at the marriage booth, the _wedding_ has just begun. There were students, who serve as the witness, watching those two. "I-" Renji started. "Renji Abarai, swear upon this day that I'll love and protect Rukia from someone (Ichigo) who is trying to hurt her. In sickness and in health, in life after death, till death do us apart." He gets the ring and put it on Rukia's finger.

Matsumoto then put the microphone near Rukia's mouth. "It's your turn now, Rukia-chan." She said.

Rukia released a sigh. "Do- Do I really have to do this?" She asked. She looks at him. "Renji, do you really want to be wed with me?"

Renji looks back at Rukia. "Is something wrong with this?" He asked. "Come on, Rukia. This is only just for fun. Just ride with it, okay?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I mean yes. You know? Even this is for fun, it would still be nice if we both wed to the person we like."

"So you're saying you don't like me? Is that it?"

"That's not what I meant."

Renji didn't answer.

Rukia looks at him. Then she rolled her eyes on the place. The people present there were looking at her and whispering to each other. Rukia can barely hear what they were talking. _"Poor Renji."_ A girl asked. _"He's been rejected."_ Another girl said. _"Rukia-chan doesn't like Abarai-kun." _She then realizes what those students were thinking. Because she hesitated to answer Renji's vow a while ago, the students there start to feel sympathy towards him. She looks at Renji who doesn't say anything. She feels like she embarrassed him in front of everyone.

"Rukia-chan." Matsumoto called. "Shall we continue?"

Rukia looks at the orange-haired priestess and she nodded.

"Alright, let's continue."

Renji's eyes lighten with delight. This is the best day ever on his life. Sending his love rival to jail. Be wed to the girl of his dreams. Everything's perfect for him. His happiness might reach heavens until something happened.

"I, Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said in low tone. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming over their direction.

"_**AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

"Eh?" They all wondered.

"What's that?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know." Renji replied.

_(Screaming voice gets louder.)_

"Where is that from?"

They look around and their eyes widen to see Ishida coming over the direction of the personalized altar of the Science Club. "Get out of there!" Ishida shouted who were running in a speed of cheetah.

"He's heading here." Rukia said.

"Ishida." Renji called. "Stop! You're going to collide with….

"**."**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Bang!**

…

…

"…us."

It happens so fast. The flowers that Rukia's holding scatters on the ground as well as the ring she's supposed to wear on Renji's hand fell in the drainage not far from them. Rukia and Renji plus Matsumoto end up knocking on the ground while Ishida plopped down on the ground with face buried on it. The whole Marriage booth is a mess.

"Ouch." Ishida cried as he lifts his bloody face in the ground.

"What the-" Rukia said as she stood up to brush off the dirt of her Shinigami costumes. She then walk towards the direction of Rangiku and helps her friend to stand up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Matsumoto nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Renji then angrily goes to Ishida and hold his shirt. "You!" He said angrily. _"I was near of becoming Rukia's husband for a day but you happened…"_ He thought.

"I'm sorry." Ishida said. "I was just escaping some History Club members."

"Hey, Ishida." Rukia said.

"What is it, President?"

"Look what have you done to the Science Club's booth? How are you going to fix this?"

"I'll send some students to clean up the mess." He replied.

Suddenly, "I caught him." Member no. 1 said as he holds Ishida's arms.

"Let's take him now to our Pit of Death." Member no. 2 said.

"Hai!"

"Guys…" Ishida said before he was taken away. "Sorry."

Rukia and the others look at him. After a while, Renji asked. "What now?" He's still looking forward about the _wedding._

"Everything's ruined." Matsumoto said. "Let's call it a day."

"Eh?" Renji reacted.

"That would be great." Rukia said. "I should get going now."

"But…"

"See you later, Renji." Rukia said as she waves a hand at him.

Renji looks at her. "Okay." He replied.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, at the Jail Booth, there's Kurosaki Ichigo sitting in the corner. Lots of students are inside the Pit of Death. Half of the students present there were the ones who violated the school and the History Club's rule. While the other half including him were the victims of fun and anger. He looks patiently at his wrist watch. It's almost 2:30 in the afternoon and he's been staying on that dark place for almost an hour now. For him, it feels like he's been staying there forever.

Suddenly, another lucky student joined the prisoners. It's none other than the Vice President of the Sakura Committee- Ishida Uuryu. "You two are disrespectful." He said to Kira and Hisagi who pushed him forcefully inside the room. "Didn't you know me? I'm one of the Sakura Committee officers…."

"Shut up!" Kira and Hisagi shouted at him. They soon closed the door and leaves.

"Tsk!" Ishida annoyingly reacted.

Ichigo then calls him. "Ishida?"

Uuryu looks at him. "Ku—Kurosaki? You're here also?"

Ichigo scowled his eyebrow. "You can tell it by looking, Idiot!"

Uuryu laughs. "Yeah. You're right. Anyway, what kind of this annoying History Club's rule did you break?"

"I was sent here not because I broke their rules. I was sent here because of that Renji. Damn him! I'll kill him once I get out of here."

"Abarai?" Ishida asked. "But why did he do that?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I want to know."

"Speaking of him… I ran with him not a while ago. And if my memory serves me right, he's in the Marriage Booth of the Science Club with Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "What did you just say? He's with Rukia?"

Ishida nodded.

"I see…" Ichigo whispered. "So that's what he's after, huh."

"Kurosaki?"

"So how did it go? The Marriage?'

"I think it was cancelled because I plopped down in front of them while running in a speed of light trying to escape."

"Is—Is that so?" Ichigo asked. He smiled secretly. _"Serves you right, Renji." _He thought. "Anyway, I have to get out of here. I need to see that coward now."

"You can't go out of here unless someone pays your freedom from the outside." Ishida replied.

"I know." Ichigo answered. "That's why I'm praying for an angel to go down here and pays my freedom worth 150 Yen."

Suddenly, Hisagi comes inside the room and calls his name. "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo raises his hand. "What?" He asked.

"Congratulations." He said. "You can go out now."

Ichigo and Ishida reacted violently. "Ehhh? You gotta be kidding." Ichigo said. Five seconds ago, he's praying to the Gods and to the angels to save him and now his prayers was heard. All hail the gods! That's what he said to his mind.

He then stands up on his seat and goes out. Before he takes a step out of the room, Ishida pleaded for Ichigo to pay his freedom. He nodded as his response. Then he goes out of the room and said to the person who paid his freedom. "You're late, Rukia. What took you so long, huh?"

"I'm sorry." She replied. "…For not being Rukia-chan."

Ichigo looks at her. "I- Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"You—you're the one who set me free?"

Inoue nodded. "Karin told us that you were taken here by the History Club. After finding it out, I immediately come here to set you free."

"I see." He said. "Thanks."

Inoue smiled. "Anyway, have you taken your lunch yet?"

"I haven't."

"Me too. Want to eat together?"

Ichigo thought for a while. "Sure but let's look for Rukia first. I have to see her."

Inoue wonders what going on but she agrees. She happily comes to Ichigo but she lost her balance and tripped. Luckily, Ichigo's there to catch her. "Oi!" He said as he catches Inoue on his arms. "Are you okay?"

Inoue blushed. "Ye—Yeah." She replied.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Rukia's walking with Ikaku and discussing something. "He's missing since lunch but you didn't even bother looking for him? We're supposed to have an attendance check after the break, right? What were you all doing back in the Club?"

"We thought he's with you." Ikaku replied.

"With me?" Rukia said as she smirked. "Can't you remember I was taken to the Science Club's booth because of that stupid marriage?"

Ikaku didn't answer.

"Thank God, Karin informed us about that. If she didn't tell us about that then Ichigo will stay on that dark room until dismissal time. Can't you realize how's he doing back there? Is he okay? Or what? What kind of friends you are?"

"I'm sorry." Ikaku replied.

"Geez! For now, let's go to him."

Ikaku nodded. They both then headed towards the History Club's place to set Ichigo free on the hands of those who abducted him but Rukia's eyes widen to see Inoue in Ichigo's arms. In her point of view, Ichigo is embracing her. She can feel, for the first time, how to get hurt by the person you like.

Silence.

"."

"Rukia-chan?" Ikaku called the spacing out girl.

She didn't answer. All she's been doing is to look at Ichigo and Inoue.

Ikaku wonders at what she is looking. He then cast his eyes ahead and sees Ichigo. "Ichigo." He called.

The said guy looks at him. "Ikaku." He called. Then his eyes widen to see Rukia looking at him with hurtful eyes. He's still holding Inoue, by the way. "Ru.. Rukia?" He said surprisingly.

Rukia bowed her head to hide her wounded feelings. "So you're out of the jail now, huh." She whispered. "Inoue must be the one who saved you. I'm happy with that."

Ichigo looks at her. "Rukia."

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" Ikaku asked. "You're voice were shaking. Are you alright?"

Rukia raises her head and fake a smile. "Of course I am. Anyway, since he's okay now. I have to go now. I have lots of things to do as the president of the Sakura Committee. See you later!"

"Wait!" Ichigo called.

"What's wrong?" She asked without looking back.

"Thanks." He said. "You came for me, right?"

"No problem, Kurosaki."

Ichigo startled.

"Rukia-chan?" Inoue called. "Just now… you addressed him on his surname."

"Eh?" Rukia said as she looks at them. "I did?"

Inoue nodded.

"Is that so? I'm sorry. I've been thinking lots of things lately and my mind is not functioning that well. Anyways I have to get going now, see you!" Rukia then turned around and leaves the three looking at her.

"_She must have misunderstood what she saw." _Ichigo thought. _"But for now, I have to see Renji."_

On the other hand, Rukia's walking with tears start to fall from her purple eyes. _"Why didn't I notice?"_ She told herself. _"That those two like each other? It hurts. It really hurts."_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Oh my god! Rukia misunderstood something. She thinks that Ichigo likes Inoue. (This is bad). Don't worry my dear readers; I'll fix the story immediately. I just think that if there's no misunderstanding then there's no funny story. (What? Hehe).

So? How did you find the story? Interesting or what? Please tell me by leaving a review. How about the nuptial of Rukia and Renji? Are you satisfied that it was Ishida that ruined and stops it? Hehe. I know everyone is expecting that it was Ichigo but I decided not to. The reason? So that I can give way to Rukia's wrong interpretation about Ichigo and Inoue. Hope you understand. (Thanks in advance)

But you guys didn't noticed that all Ichigo's been thinking is none other than Rukia. To the fact that he's expecting that it was her who set him free from the History Club. Come on Ichigo! Why don't you just admit it that you also like her? Hehe.

Anyway, enough with the talk. I'm typing now the chapter 9 of the story and it will revolve around Ichigo and Renji. They're going to have a fight. (And who are they fighting for? S-E-C-R-E-T!) Hehe. Please look forward to it. I know you're going to love it. Thanks.

So, I'll see you all on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews. ^^ I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Wait for it.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	9. Ichigo vs Renji

**On that day, One Year Ago**

**Author's Notes: **Belated Happy 4th of July! Hehe. What's up my dear readers? Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to post it on my account last Wednesday (July 7, 2010) but I just got busy with school works. Sigh! Here come the quizzes as well as the assignments and the projects! No doubt I was so exhausted. Hehe.

Anyways, thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. (Laughs). This chapter, I'm looking forward that you'll love it. Haha. Let's all cheer for Ichigo!

_**Shachiecoh Hime:**_ _**Go! Kurosaki-kun!**_

_**Rukia: Go!**_

_**Inoue: Hurray!**_

_**Renji: Damn You!**_

Anyways, Like I always told you, before you start reading this chapter, you probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

It's the second day of the school festival and outside the main gate of Karakura High School is Kurosaki Ichigo, leaning on the wall as his support and is waiting for someone. After a while, Abarai Renji arrives at school via his new painted sports car.

**Honk! Honk! Honk!** _(Note: It's a car)_

Ichigo looks at Renji and he comes to him. "Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Renji then goes down on his car and replied. "What do you want?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know anything. You're the one who wrote my name on the death list of the History Club."

"Do you have a proof?" Renji asked.

"Stop acting, Renji." Ichigo said. "Hisagi-san told me about it."

"So?" Renji answered. "What are you planning to do now that you know that I'm the one who did it?"

Ichigo looks seriously at him. "This isn't you, Renji."

"Huh?"

"How could you do dirty tactics like that just to score with Rukia. This isn't you."

Renji smirked. "Look who's talking." He said. "Weren't you the one doing this so called dirty tactics?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, you dyed your hair in black and had a date with Rukia. I thought the two of us will have a fair fight but you're doing something behind my back."

Ichigo now get what's the reason why Renji is angry. He also mistakenly took Kaien as him. "It—It's not me."

"In your face, Idiot!" Renji shouted. "Then who's the one I saw last week? A Doppelganger?"

"It's Shiba-san." Ichigo replied.

"Shiba?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Like I'm going to believe that explanation!"

"Renji."

Renji looks at Ichigo seriously. "Listen, I'm serious with her. I'm not going to let you have Rukia."

He didn't answer. He too is not sure on what he feels.

"Why don't you say something?" Renji asked.

"I—I don't know."

"Then why don't we make a deal to end this?"

"A- A deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Renji replied. "I heard that no one makes out of your booth carrying the crown. So have an idea in my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's play your Club's "Welcome to the Shinigami World." Renji challenged Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"The winner takes all."

"The winner takes all?" Ichigo asked. "Then what does gonna happen when you lose?"

Renji stared Ichigo. "The one who will lose will have to stay away from Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widen. He remembered the days he and Rukia have shared together since the two of them met. All are happy memories that he don't want to forget. "I—I can't allow that." He whispered.

Renji smiled. "Then so be it." He said. "I'll come to your booth later."

Ichigo and Renji then walk on separate ways. Ichigo headed on the Math Club's location while Renji walks towards his Club. While walking the two only have one thing on their minds.

"Ore wa…" Ichigo thought.

"Boku wa…" Renji thought.

"…Will win!" They both said in their minds in unison.

…

…

**School Festival Part III:**

**Chapter 9: Ichigo vs. Renji**

…

…

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki manse,

"You stayed up all night thinking of something, right?" Kaien said to her.

"Eh?" Rukia reacted while she's busy preparing for school.

"You're eyes are puffed. Are you alright?"

Rukia looks at her fiancé. "I- I really can't hide anything to you, Kaien-dono." She said. She remembered the incident about Ichigo and Inoue yesterday. She faked a smile. "Don't worry." She said. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded.

"Anyways, I'll come to your school this afternoon to pick you up."

"Eh? Is it okay?"

Kaien nodded.

"Thanks." Rukia replied.

…

…

…

_**Karakura High School**_

Six hours had passed since Renji challenged Ichigo over Rukia. Now, the two boys are outside the Math Club's dominating booth. "Are you ready?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looks at him. "Yeah." He replied. "I just want to tell you that even though I'm a member of Math Club… I don't know the challenges that lie within those doors. So this is a fair fight."

"Okay." Renji replied. "Let's get started.

"."

The two guys then soon entered the auditorium and there they meet Toushiro Hitsugaya. "What the-" He said. "It's Kurosaki."

"Toushiro." Ichigo called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell the challengers about the rules of this game. You two know it, right?"

"All we have to do is beat those Math Club members scattered on this place as Shinigami, right?" Renji asked.

Toushiro nodded. "Now, you two pick a weapon in the box." He said as he points his hand on a huge box not far from him. "Remember that once you used your weapon, you'll never be able to use it again. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"We got it." Renji replied. Both him and Ichigo then come to the box and pick a weapon. "What did you get?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looks at the thing he gets from the box. "A plastic cockroach." He replied. "What about you?"

"Bottled water." Renji replied. "Where and when do you think we'll use this?"

"Let's go and find out."

The two guys are about to enter the first door but Toushiro called their attention. "Wait! One player at a time." He said. "After five minutes the second player will follow."

"No." Ichigo said. "We'll both come in together.

"But the rules here are…" Toushiro answered when he sees the eyes of those two burning. "I understand. You two can go on together."

Ichigo and Renji then reached the first door. Opening the door, there's Hinamori Momo waiting for them. "Irasshaimase!" She greeted. "People from other world."

"Hi—Hinamori?" They called surprisingly.

The said girl looks at them. "Oh? It's Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san."

"You're the one in charge in the front door?" Renji asked.

Momo nodded. "Well, let's start. Since you two come here together that mean this will be a duel. _(You got it right, Hinamori. Hehe)__. _"There are 10 doors in this game; each door has a challenge to test your ability in thinking, eating, problem solving, etc. Since you two are in a duel the winner will be the one who has the most number of wins. Any questions?"

The two didn't answer.

"Let's start now. The first challenge here is **Pie Eating Contest**." Momo said. "You two are going to eat lots of apple pies within one minute. Whoever gets the most number of pies eaten will be the winner. Are you two ready?"

"Bring it on!" Renji said.

"Okay." Momo said. "Let's begin."

…

…

**Shachiecoh Hime: Ladies and gentlemen, to the thousands in attendance and to the millions of people reading this chapter around the world, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! Here we have two handsome guys who are fighting for one goal. With their love for Rukia on the line, only one can be victorious today.**

**Introducing first, Fighting out in the blue corner, from the Apple Class, wearing the Science Club T-shirt, Karakura High's jogging pants and a rubber shoes, weighing…. anno… never mind… The undeniably one of coolest character here in Bleach-ABARAI RENJI!**

…

_(Image of Renji while brushing his hair with a blink of a light on his lips flashed… (Can you imagine it?))_

…

**Shachiecoh Hime: Now, Fighting out in the red corner, red as blood corner, from the Banana Class and currently the Vice president of the Class, wearing the official uniform of the Math Club- the Shinigami Suit, a huge sword, a pair of black shoes (which still his shoes last year ^^) and a gorgeous and awesome look with a body of a God… standing 5'9''… official weight… (It's secret. Okay! I get it... ****61 kg****)… The one who has the power to protect… The current no. 1 in Shachiecoh Hime's heart- KUROSAKI ICHIGO! **

…

_Image of Ichigo's angelic face with a nice smile on his lips flashed… (Kyaa! God! If good looks could kill, I think we will probably turn into ashes… Ichigo Daisuki!…)_

…

**Ting! Ting! Ting! (Continuously ringing)**

**Fight!**

…

…

Ichigo and Renji soon eat the pies serve on the table. They are both eating like a pig and eating like there's no tomorrow.

"I con't breth! I con't breth! _(Translation: I can't breathe! I can't breathe!)_" Ichigo cried in dying mode since his mouth is full of delicious pies.

"Wa… Wateeerrr!" Renji said. Then he remembered that he got one on his pocket. The one he picked in the choice of weapon before the battle starts. He smiled. He finally knows the purpose of that bottled water. He then gets it on his huge pocket and start drinking it. Seeing this, Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Dat's a fawl pley…" He said. _(Translation: That's a foul play.)_

Renji smiled. "We're allowed to use the weapon we got a while ago here, Idiot."

Ichigo's pissed because Renji's right. Instead of thinking about it, he continues eating. Momo then looks at the timer. "Five seconds remaining." She said.

4

3

2

1

"STOP!" She said. Momo then start counting the pies eaten by Ichigo and Renji. "Kurosaki-san finished eating 3 pies while Abarai-san finished 8 pies. The winner is Abarai Renji-san!"

…

**Current Standings: Ichigo-0… Renji-1… (It's okay! We know all know that Kurosaki-kun is not a piggy… Wahaha)**

…

"Ha!" Renji said. "I won the first fight."

"Don't get too excited." Ichigo said after drinking some water he got from Momo. "The battle has just been started. Let's go to the second door."

The two guys then proceed to the second door and inside it is Yumichika. "So?" He said as his face sparkles. "You two passed the front door, huh. This is interesting."

"What kind of challenge has your door has to offer?" Renji asked.

"Have you two heard about 'Audition'." Yumichika asked.

"It's a short performance by an actor or musician who is being tested for a particular job, right?" Renji replied.

"I'm not talking about the meaning of Audition, Abarai." Yumichika replied.

"Are you talking about the online game where the players are competing via dancing?" Ichigo said.

"Exactly."

"So you're saying that…" Ichigo said.

"Yup." Yumichika answered. "You two have to dance in a tune of a song and we're going to grade your performance via the Para Para Machine Dance Scoring System we bought from Shibuya. Are you two ready?" He asked. "Don't worry. I'll dance with you. Music please."

…

_**Real Emotion by Sweetbox**_

_What can I do for you? (4x)_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you? (3x)_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

…

"_This is bad."_ Renji thought as he sways his body from right to left. He's like a bamboo being swayed by a wind. _"I can't dance."_

Ichigo looks at Renji. He looks on the way he dances and seeing his movements makes him laugh.

"What are you looking at?" Renji annoyingly said as he rotates his hips in a circular movement.

Ichigo can't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. "Hahaha! What are you doing? An exercise in the afternoon? Hahaha!"

Renji turned red. "Shut up! What about you? You can't dance either, right?"

Ichigo looks at him and gives him a smile. "I wonder about that."

…

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone_

…

"Energy!" Yumichika shouted. "Kurosaki! Abarai! Feel the rhythm of the song. Feel the music!"

Renji looks at Ichigo's move. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you can dance?"

"Do you want me to show you?" Ichigo said. He then stood in the middle of the dance floor and does the break dance. He do cart wheel and seems enjoying the music. As the music goes back to the chorus, Ichigo put his head on the ground and do head spinning. Renji and Yumichika didn't move their eyes on him. All they thought was Ichigo is really a good dancer. After a while, Ichigo stood up. He composed himself and when the music reaches its coda, he jumps in the air, stride his both legs and do the split.

…

_And if I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

…

"Impossible!" Renji said.

Ichigo looks at Renji. "How do you like that?" He asked as he gives him an annoying smile. "Can you do that? Or all you can do is doing some exercise? Haha!"

"Shut up!"

"Alright." Yumichika said as he stops the music. "Let's see who the two of you gets the highest score. But before that, let me see my score first." Yumichika then pushed the score button. "Wow!" He said. "I got 86. I beat my last score. Now let's see what your score is. Let's start with Abarai-kun."

_**Drumrolll….**_

…

_**Tsuuuggggggg! Tsuuugggggg!**_

…

"Sugoi!" Yumichika praised. "Abarai's exercise routine scores too high."

Renji smiled. "Ha!" He said to Ichigo. "How dare you make fun of my movements when I scored 94?"

"Don't make early conclusions, you moron." Ichigo said. "Hey! Yumichika what's mine?"

"Wait! Here it is. Your score was…."

_**Drumrolll….**_

…

_Ichigo's Heartbeat is beating like a drum._

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

Their eyes widen. "What!" Yumichika reacted. "It can't be."

"There must be something wrong with the scoring system." Renji said.

"I'll try checking Ichigo's score once again." Yumichika said. He pressed the score button once again.

…

_**Tsuuuggggggg! Tsuuugggggg!**_

…

"Amazing! Kurosaki's score doesn't change. He got a shining and shimmering score- 100! Only geniuses can do that. That mean's Kurosaki is the King of the dance floor. Congratulations."

…

**Current Standings: Ichigo-1… Renji-1… (Hurray! It's now a tie. Well done, Kurosaki-kun! Haha. Let's go dancing in the moonlight later. Haha)**

…

The two continue on playing. On the third door, there's Madarame Ikaku, and he said that the only thing he can be defeated is when someone makes him laugh within 2 minutes. Ichigo and Renji did everything to make Ikaku laugh. They cracked a joke. They tickled his waist and every part of his body. They also do ugly faces and weird poses in front of him but Ikaku didn't even smile. The time runs out and they failed Ikaku's challenge.

…

**Current Standings: Ichigo-1… Renji-1… Failure-1 (It's okay! There's still 7 doors remaining)**

…

After that challenge, the two then went to the 4th door where Arisawa Tatsuki is waiting. She's sitting in a carpet where it was tied by a rope and is hanging in the air. "Oi!" They said to her. "What are you doing up there? It's dangerous."

"This is part of your challenge." Tatsuki replied.

"Huh?"

"How can you make me come down here without touching me? Remember, you can't cut the rope of this carpet. You have five minutes to think of an answer. The time starts now."

Ichigo and Renji think of the answer. _"This is difficult."_ Renji thought. _"I need to do something."_

Ichigo looks at Tatsuki. _"How can I make her come down there?"_ He thought. Suddenly, he remembered the weapon he got a while ago. _"If I use that…? Will it work?"_

"Hurry!" Tatsuki said to pressure those two. "Time is running."

Ichigo then calls Tatsuki. "Hey!" He said. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

He then throws the plastic cockroach to Tatsuki. "Here. Hope you'll like it." He said.

Tatsuki catches it and her eyes widen when she found out what it is. "Kyaa!" She screamed. "Put this thing away from me." She shouted over and over again. Without thinking, she jumps out of the carpet and cried like a baby. "How dare you, Ichigo." She said as she wipes her tears.

Ichigo smiled. "As I expected." He said. "No matter how cool you act in front of us, you're still a girl, Tatsuki. It's natural for you to be scared on insects like that."

"I—Ichigo?"

"See?" He said. "I made you out of the carpet without touching you."

Tatsuki looks at herself and she's indeed out of the carpet. "I guess you're right."

"Hey!" Renji said. "That's a foul play."

Ichigo smiled. "We're allowed to use the weapon we got a while ago here, Idiot."

Tatsuki agreed. "Ichigo's right. Using the weapon you got before the challenge starts is legal. It's obvious. Ichigo wins."

…

**Current Standings: Ichigo-2… Renji-1… Failure-1 (Do your best! Kurosaki-kun! How about a hurray for him! Yeah!)**

…

The two continue on their challenge. There they beat Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue and two remaining students. The standings of their fight are now down to 4-4-1. It's been two hours since they reached the last door. "Why don't you quit now, Ichigo." Renji said as he pants.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied as he wipes the sweat falling on his forehead. "We are now down to 4-4. There's no reason to quit and I made it this far."

"I see. As what I'm expecting from you."

"I decided to go to war even I don't know how to fight but I'm fighting for someone."

Renji smiled. "Me too. Let's go now."

Ichigo nodded.

Together, they twist the knob of the last door and there she is, standing in front of them. The girl they we're fighting for- Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia?" They both called.

Rukia looks at them surprisingly especially to Ichigo. "What are you two doing here?"

They didn't answer. They can't tell her about their challenge.

"How foolish of me to ask." She said. "You two came here to experience our booth, right? So? How do you find it? Are you enjoying it?"

The two guys nodded.

"I'm happy if that's the case. Well, let's get started. If you think you can pass at my door easily, you got it all wrong." She paused for a while and continues. "Okay, here's the deal. All you have to do is answer my question."

"Answer your question?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. "It's like a brain twister."

"Brain twister?" They asked.

"Yup. You only have one minute to think about the answer so don't waste anytime thinking of about something."

"."

"The question is." Rukia said. "What will you get if you divide 1106292527.539101 to 11.008675? You have to compute that using your mind with only 1 minute to think. Good luck to the two of you. Your time starts now…"

The two guys think very hard of the answer. They can't afford to lose this challenge. _"God!"_ Renji prayed. _"What's the answer?"_

"_I hate it."_ Ichigo said. _"Out of the entire question she had to ask. Why does it have to be Math?"_

They paused for a while. _"Wait!"_ they both said in their respective minds. _"If this is a brain twister challenge…?" _Renji thought. "_Could it be the answer is…?"_

"_The answer is…"_ Ichigo thought. He smiled. _"I'm going to win this battle, Renji."_

Rukia starts to count the remaining seconds left.

3

2

1

"Times up!" She said. "Now, tell me what the answer to my question is. What will you get if you divide 1106292527.539101 to 11.008675?"

"I'll get a…" Ichigo said.

"I'll get a…" Renji replied.

"You'll get what?" Rukia asked.

…

…

"I'll get a** CALCULATOR!" **The two guys said in unison.

Rukia smiled. Among the few people who reached the last door, only Ichigo and Renji got the correct answer. "Congratulations." She said. "You two got the right answer."

"Does that mean?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. "You two are the first winners of this game. Congratulations for clearing the game."

Ichigo and Renji looks at each others. They both got the correct answers. That means their current standings are down to 4.5-4.5 with one failed challenge. They exit the door and there they were meet by their friends.

"Sugoi!" Ikaku praised. "You did make out of our booth safe."

"Congratulations, you two." Toushiro said.

"Now, why don't you pick a lamp from our collections to know who's going to be your slave for one week?" Yumichika said. _(Note: The reward to those persons luckily to exit the game is that the said person will going to have a slave.)_

"I'm not interested." Ichigo said.

"Me too." Renji added.

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Shiba Kaien mingles with them and is currently looking for Rukia. "Excuse me." He said.

Everyone looks at him. "Ehhhhhh!" The Math Club members shouted except from Ichigo and Inoue.

"Ichigo's- Twin brother?" Keigo asked.

"It's the doppelganger." Renji said.

Ichigo released a sigh. "He's not my twin brother or a doppelganger." He replied.

"But he looks exactly like you." Tatsuki said.

"He's Shiba-san." Ichigo said.

"Shiba?" They asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yup. Shiba Kaien-san."

Renji move closer to Ichigo. "Is he the one you're telling me last morning that had a date with Rukia last time?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "You finally realized everything, right?"

Renji stared at Kaien. "You!" He said.

Kaien looks at him. "Eh?"

"What is your relationship to my Rukia-chan?"

"Renji." Ichigo called.

"With your Rukia-chan, eh?" Kaien said as he smiled. "I wonder how will you react if I tell you who am I to Rukia's life."

"Wh—What?"

"Stop it, Renji." Ichigo said. He then looks at Kaien and apologize. "I'm sorry, Shiba-san."

"It's okay." He replied.

Rukia then arrives at the scene after cleaning some mess at their booth. Her eyes widen to see Kaien there having some chat with her classmates. "Ka—Kaien-dono." She called.

He looks at her. "Rukia." He said. He then comes to her and kisses her on cheek. Everyone's surprised about it. Ichigo looked away while Renji's filled with anger.

"Hold it right there!" Renji shouted. "If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me… You just kissed Rukia."

"Excuse me?" Kaien said. "Well… she's my…"

"Stop." Rukia said.

"Eh?"

"Anyways, have you two already picked up your slaves from our lamp collection?" Rukia asked Ichigo and Renji.

"They said they're not interested." Yumichika answered.

"Then why don't we change the price to make it more exciting." Ikaku suggested.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo and Renji will still have to pick a lamp on our collections but instead of becoming their slaves. Why not make them kiss the person they picked?" Ikaku said.

"I like the idea!" Yumichika agreed.

"It seems interesting." Toushiro added.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Who make that such rules?"

"It doesn't matter. The folks have spoken. Now, you pick a lamp on our collections and named the lucky girl."

Ichigo sighed as well as Renji. They then choose a lamp. Renji choose the red lamp. He opens it and all he's been praying for is that the lamp he picks belongs to Rukia but it's not. It belongs to Tatsuki Arisawa. "Wha—aattt!" He freaked out. Meanwhile, after learning that it was her whom Renji has to kiss, Tatsuki passed out.

On the other hand, Ichigo finally choose a lamp. It's a golden lamp. He opens it and with a little spice of fate and romance, the paper revealed that the owner of the lamp is none other than Kuchiki Rukia.

"It's Rukia-chan." Ikaku said.

"Pa—Pardon?" She said. She looks at Ichigo who happened to be looking at her. She blushed.

"Come on!" Their classmates teased. "Give Rukia-chan a warm kiss!"

Everyone's shouting.

Ichigo looks at Kaien. "It's okay." Kaien told him. "It's just a kiss on cheek so you can have it. After all, it's the price for your victory."

He then comes to Rukia. "Is it okay?" He asked her permission.

Rukia looks at him. "Uhm." She replied.

Ichigo then leaned his face towards her but Rukia suddenly remembered her wrong interpretation about Ichigo and Inoue. She stole a glance at Inoue who's looking at them. She bowed her head. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I—I'm sorry." She said and then she runs away leaving everyone wondering what's going on with her.

Meanwhile, "Ichigo." Renji called. "I hate to ask this but that Shiba guy… Is he Rukia's boyfriend?"

"What will you do if I say he's not?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is Rukia's fiancé."

Renji's eyes widen.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes**

How do you like that? Haha. I hope you did enjoy reading it. I just want to ask you something? What do you think about the results of the battle between our two guys? Well, if you're going to ask my opinion, I think it's better that none of them win. Hehe. It's just that if Ichigo lose, he'll stay away from Rukia. I don't want that to happen, you know? (You also feel the same, right?)

Anyway, about the next chapter. It's all about the Banana Class fieldtrip at Costa Del Sol. Haha. Better look forward to it. Don't worry. I'll fix right away Rukia's misinterpretation about Ichgo and Inoue. I also have plans for Kaien. I hope you'll appreciate what's gonna happen next. Hehe.

I hope this chapter is worth leaving a review from you. It makes an author happy whenever his/her works are appreciated. Waha! So, I'll see you all on chapter 10. Don't forget to leave reviews. ^^ I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Wait for it.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
